Albus
by Cholerae
Summary: Les péchés des parents retombent sur les enfants. Et quelquefois, il y a des dettes tellement énormes à payer que le contrecoup peut vous emmener très loin, vers des contrées inattendues… mais où que vous fuyiez, l'échéance arrive toujours, et n'épargne personne.
1. Avant-Propos

_AVANT-PROPOS_

Bienvenue et un petit mot d'avertissement.

La fic qui va suivre est expérimentale, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas absolument sûre que le résultat va avoir un sens pour d'autres que moi. Dans le but d'éviter la confusion, voilà quelques faits qui devraient éclaircir l'histoire :

 **Cette fanfiction est un crossover Batman/Harry Potter** cependant tout se passe dans l'univers de Gotham où apparaissent deux personnages de Harry Potter. Dont aucun n'est Harry Potter lui-même, en fait.

 **La forme :** Chaque chapitre (ils seront courts mais c'est normal) sera le point de vue d'un personnage. Jamais le même personnage deux fois de suite.

 **C'est une de ces histoires** où les Weasley, Dumbledore et pratiquement tous les sorciers d'Angleterre sont des gens abominables. Désolée. C'est comme ça.

( **Détail :** Bill Weasley a épousé Fleur Delacour, ils ont eu deux filles, Victoire et France.)

 **Le contexte :** Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry Potter a voulu voyager et construire une vie bien à lui. Personne n'était d'accord – on avait trop besoin du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Heureusement, la solution parfaite n'a pas été difficile à trouver : Amortentia, une potion d'amour très puissante. Harry a donc épousé Ginny, eu trois enfants et travaillé comme Auror puis comme Chef Auror et les Weasley sont devenus la famille la plus célèbre du pays. Puis un accident stupide pendant une arrestation et dix ans de perfection sont passés à la poubelle. Harry a divorcé et quitté l'Angleterre, laissant derrière lui un désastre. Et ce sont les résultats du désastre que nous allons découvrir aujourd'hui.

 _Nous voilà donc à Gotham… C'est la nuit – bien sûr – et même les silhouettes costumées qui parcourent le ciel sombre sont absentes. Sauf peut-être celle qui guette patiemment sur un toit l'homme à qui elle a donné rendez-vous et qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Nous voilà donc à l'heure de la rencontre, quand Bill Weasley émerge sur un toit pour découvrir un visage presque oublié…_


	2. Chapter 1 Bill Weasley

CHAPITRE I

 _Gotham, un toit désert, trois heures du matin._

 **Bill Weasley**

« Albus ?! »

Le murmure est presque un cri, dans son incrédulité et son horreur.

« Je… je m'appelle Tim maintenant. » souffle l'enfant, sa bouche rose et tendre frémissante, signalant une envie de pleurer – ou de crier.

Ses yeux se sont éclaircis avec l'âge, ils sont maintenant d'un vert pâle un peu dérangeant dans sa transparence.

« Oncle Bill ? » souffle-t-il encore. « C'est vraiment toi ? »

Pour un instant, Bill veut s'enfuir, courir dans la nuit et crier, parce que ça n'était pas assez, bien sûr, pas assez que sa vie soit finie, elle n'en finissait pas en fait, tout arrive encore et encore, tout aussi douloureux et sanglant. Le nœud dans sa poitrine, qui n'a pas frémi une seule fois en douze ans d'errance et de massacre, se desserre soudainement mais ce qui prend sa place, ce n'est pas du soulagement mais de la douleur et de la rage. Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi pas Victoire ? Pourquoi pas France ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu rester mort, cette petite mèche de discorde, lui qui a probablement provoqué le massacre, lui et son héritage maudit ?

Mais il a cessé d'écouter la voix dans sa tête il y a bien longtemps, elle n'est plus qu'un cri inarticulé maintenant, il a cessé de croire à la bonté de l'univers ou à sa logique. Il empoigne le corps frêle et le presse sur son cœur, avec toute la force de celui qui a poursuivi un rêve éphémère et l'a vu prendre forme sous ses yeux.

« Albus ! » murmure-t-il, incapable d'élever la voix, Albus !

L'enfant le serre tout aussi fort, ses bras minces révélant une force étonnante. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues et il enfouit sa figure contre la poitrine de l'homme, de son chevalier errant, de son secours arrivé bien trop tard.

Bill pleure aussi. Ses larmes sont comme de l'acide et brûlent ses joues, parodie d'un chagrin perdu dans la tempête d'émotions qu'est son cœur depuis la mort de sa famille. Il y a quelque chose d'amer et de froid dans cette réunion, comme le fait de réaliser enfin que de se retrouver ne va pas leur rendre leur vie d'avant ou effacer le cauchemar. Ça ne fait que le rendre plus réel.

Ils se séparent et se regardent sans savoir quoi éprouver. Maintenant, Bill remarque la posture équilibrée du garçon qui fait mentir son allure frêle, la prudence dans son regard qui le fait paraitre plus vieux et les reliefs divers de son costume, qui le font passer de déguisement ridicule à armure personnalisée avec armes dissimulées.

« Qu'es-tu devenu, Albus ? » murmure-t-il, une part oubliée de lui pleurant la disparition de l'innocence de son neveu, la dernière victime d'une attaque ayant eu lieu plus de six ans auparavant.

Le garçon se raidit devant ce qu'il prend pour une attaque et qui n'est que de l'étonnement et du regret. Regret de n'avoir pas pu protéger et d'avoir perdu, encore une fois, un lambeau d'une existence antérieure.

« Fort. » répond Robin d'une voix basse mais ferme. « Seuls les morts ne changent pas, oncle Bill, et je suis vivant. »

Bill sursaute, comme frappé au visage par cette évidence. Lui est mort avec ses morts, figé dans une éternité de douleur et de sang, portant pour l'éternité leurs derniers instants avec lui. Mais Albus… Albus est vivant. Quelle idée étonnante.

« Comment ?! » demande-t-il, désarçonné.

« Comme j'ai pu. » fait le garçon en redressant le menton. Sans honte, et sans remords. « Ne me blâme pas, oncle Bill. Je veux vivre. C'est le choix que j'ai fait. »

A ces mots, la colère envahit Bill, la colère qui n'est jamais très loin ces jours-ci et qui l'accompagne en permanence.

« Vivre ?! » crache-t-il au visage de son neveu. « Pourquoi devrais-tu vivre alors qu'ils sont tous morts ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils méritaient plus que toi de survivre, qu'il y avait plus fort, plus innocent ?! Comment oses-tu ! Tu as vécu parce que c'est toi qu'ils voulaient ! »

Bill en colère est terrifiant l'homme et le loup-garou se mélangent pour donner un monstre que les plus redoutables évitent.

Mais ce garçon ne recule pas et ne baisse même pas les yeux.

« Si tu crois qu'eux sont les seuls qui ont jamais essayé de me tuer, tu arrives avec douze ans de retard. _Bill_. Et si tu crois qu'un sacrifice rituel est une meilleure option qu'une mort instantanée, même avec douze heures d'intervalle, tu n'as pas encore tout compris. J'ai vu James mourir, oncle. Ils l'ont tué, devant moi, égorgé comme un porc avec cette expression égarée comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je l'ai envié pendant des années, pour ces dix secondes qu'il a mis à mourir. »

C'est Bill qui recule, cette fois, éclaboussé par cette force inattendue, cette certitude glacée.

« Tu me parles de mérite ? » continue l'enfant avec son visage de marbre. « J'ai mérité cette vie, chaque heure, chaque minute. Je me suis battu pour elle, pour chaque battement de cœur, pour chaque respiration. J'ai menti, tué, rampé et sacrifié de toutes mes forces, j'ai tenté toutes les chances. Ça n'est pas un hasard si tu me trouve ici : je me suis battu pour rester. »

« Mais pourquoi… ?! » s'entend geindre l'homme qui n'a jamais, depuis douze ans, rencontré quelqu'un venant du même point de départ que lui. Il serait mort s'il pouvait. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour ne pas avoir été absent ce jour-là, en retard comme d'habitude, son dernier geste de mauvais père à ses filles.

« C'est mon choix, » énonce calmement le garçon, de ce ton calme qui cache les pleurs les cris et les hurlements du passé. « Personne ne va me le prendre. Je mourrais, mais quand et comme je le déciderais. »

Le silence suit sa déclaration et Bill ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Enfin réunis, ils sont plus éloignés que si des océans les séparaient. La seule chose qui les unissait, une famille et un drame commun, a disparu. Albus a visiblement classé ce qui est arrivé au placard des affaires classées. Bill ne peut pas imaginer de survivre sans sa vengeance.

« Tu les cherches encore. » finit par dire l'enfant qui n'a pas cessé de l'observer.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire, se détournant vers le rebord du toit.

« C'était il y a environ six ans, » fait l'enfant dans un murmure confidentiel dont il entend pourtant chaque mot. « C'était un trafic régulier, en fait, rien à voir avec nous personnellement. Ils avaient ce système : ils passaient côté moldu pour perdre la piste des sorciers puis côté sorcier pour perdre les autorités moldues. Cette fois-là, ils ont disparu à Boston. Nous avons pu les suivre jusque-là, mais là plus rien, et je… je n'ai pas trahi le secret. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Mes protecteurs ne savaient pas, même s'ils soupçonnaient, et ils n'ont pas pu relever les indices. Pour eux, mes kidnappeurs ont disparu. Comme ça. Depuis, j'ai essayé de relever leurs apparences ici et là, mais… je n'ai plus accès à l'autre côté. J'étais trop jeune et puis… »

Bill s'est retourné pour le regarder, cette caricature de son neveu, vu tant de fois ensanglanté dans ses rêves (il a vu le site du sacrifice, _horribleobscèneinsupportable_ , non, il n'en veut pas à Albus d'avoir été la cible non) qui parle comme un tacticien maintenant, alignant les faits et les offrant sans hésitation au chasseur qu'il est.

Le garçon baisse la tête, la relève et affronte le jugement qu'il attend visiblement.

« J'ai des protecteurs. Ce sont eux qui m'ont délivré, il y a six ans. Nous passions par cette ville parce que c'est le Knockturn Alley de l'autre côté: un endroit où personne ne s'attarde le soir, où tout s'achète et où personne ne pose de question. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait, justement pour cette raison, des défenseurs qui travaillaient discrètement. Des… sentinelles, si tu préfères. Les patrouilles ne suffisent jamais, mais… »

Il tourne la tête vers les lumières de la ville, maintenant, ses doigts torturant machinalement son col rigide, son corps tendu. Il ne le dit pas, mais Bill le voit. Il est une de ces sentinelles maintenant et il devrait être dehors, en train de protéger sa ville.

Il se maitrise et se retourne vers Bill, les lèvres serrées, comme quelqu'un qui a pris une décision.

« Ils m'ont sauvé. Par hasard. Je ne devais pas être sacrifié là, il y trop d'énergie négative ici, c'était juste un entrepôt plein de gens étranges mais ça a été suffisant pour éveiller leur méfiance. Ils ont attaqué, il y a une eu bataille et les trafiquant ont fui, ainsi que la plupart des victimes. Ceux qui pouvaient. » fait-il, la bouche amère.

« Et toi ? » demande Bill qui n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Ils me gardaient siphonné, » avoue l'enfant, comme si ce n'était rien, comme si vivre des jours entiers dépouillé de sa magie n'était pas une des pires tortures que les sorciers peuvent imaginer. Peut-être qu'il a vu pire depuis, imagine Bill. « J'étais au premier rang pour la bataille parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir ils auraient pu fuir dès la première alarme, c'est leur tactique mais j'étais une proie trop grasse pour qu'ils abandonnent si facilement alors c'est autour de moi que le dernier affrontement a eu lieu. »

Il abaisse de nouveau le regard.

« Et je ne pouvais rien faire… » marmonne-t-il.

Bill comprend, réellement. En douze ans il a vu bien des choses et connu bien des gens, même s'il ne s'y est pas vraiment intéressé et il sait mieux que d'autres comment un seul incident peut marquer quelqu'un et changer sa personnalité. C'est juste quelque part terrifiant et enrageant que la massacre de sa famille ne soit pas ce point fixe pour Albus : c'est cet entrepôt qui l'a vu mourir et a vu apparaitre ce… Tim, déterminé à ne plus jamais être à la merci des autres ou des évènements.

« Tim. » fait-il comme pour goûter ce nom. « Tim. »

L'étranger en face de lui hoche la tête comme s'il avait compris.

Quelque part en lui, le loup hurle à la mort. Albus est mort, une victime de plus réapparue sept ans après, un corps refaisant surface. Il n'en finit pas de perdre sa famille, morceau après morceau. Il se détourne, tape du pied et attends la suite.

« Je n'ai pas pu tout leur dire, je ne savais pas comment… Ils m'ont soigné, m'ont trouvé une place pour vivre et finalement une famille et un nom. Je leur ai dit… je leur ai dit presque tout. Que notre famille était riche et importante dans certains milieux, qu'il y avait eu une attaque et une trahison, que les autres étaient tous morts. Je pensais… je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts. Je leur ai dit… que personne ne viendrait me chercher. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'aient cru. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des trous dans mon histoire. Je sais qu'ils ont enquêté autant qu'ils ont pu, mais avec la piste s'arrêtant si brutalement…. Même maintenant ils sont soupçonneux et je n'ose pas enquêter moi-même de peur de révéler trop de choses ils sont brillants et le résultat serait catastrophique. »

Bill a envie de sauter, de se battre il est resté trop longtemps sur ce toit, à ciel ouvert, découvert de tous les côtés. Il est las de cet Albus qui n'est pas Albus et de ses justifications, de ses excuses.

« Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver ?! » rugit-il. « C'est ça qui te préoccupe, plutôt que ton monde, ta famille, ta vengeance ?! »

« Je leur dois énormément, » essaie d'interrompre l'enfant.

« NE ME MENS PAS ! » hurle le loup. « Ils sont ta nouvelle famille, tu nous as déjà enterrés et oubliés ! »

Silence.

Bill sourit avec malice.

« C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus besoin de chercher maintenant que tu as tout ce que tu voulais. Ta seule peur c'est que ton passé revienne et te coûte ce que tu as. Tu as peur d'être la raison de leur perte comme tu as été la nôtre. »

Il est injuste, il sait qu'il est injuste, mais l'enfant a frémi et c'est bon. De voir enfin quelque chose de familier, de contrôlable.

« Leur as-tu dit, aussi, que c'était pour toi qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils ont tué tous les autres et n'ont gardé que toi, qu'ils sont venus à la maison attirés par la réputation de ton maudit père ?! »

Le garçon s'est raidi. Son visage est de marbre, blanc sous la lune. Sa réponse n'est qu'un souffle mais elle ravage son interlocuteur comme la flamme d'un dragon.

« Je leur ai dit, oui. Sauf les noms et le secret, je leur ai tout dit. Y compris que les kidnappeurs avaient tous les mots de passe et les codes des alarmes. Ceux que seuls les membres de la famille possédaient. »

Le silence se fait assourdissant. Oui, Bill avait soupçonné, il s'était demandé, mais…

« TU MENS ! » rugit-il pour cacher sa peine, pour la dissimuler même à lui-même. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui aurait pu être assez imprudente, assez écervelée… « TU MENS ! TOI ET TON MAUDIT PERE, C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! »

 _« Non_. _»_ Fait l'enfant, Albus, ses yeux pâles inflexible, ses lèvres blanches. « Qui possédait toutes les alarmes, oncle Bill ? Tous les codes ? Qui a passé des années à s'enivrer aux quatre coins de l'Europe et à coucher avec ce qui s'y faisait de plus répugnant ? Qui vendait régulièrement des informations sur la famille la plus enviée du monde ? »

« NON ! »

Bill refuse, il refuse, il faut que le garçon se taise. Il fonce sur sa cible, comme un taureau enragé - un loup enragé.

Le garçon refuse de bouge, fléchit sa posture et lève le bâton qu'il n'a pas lâché. Peu importe, il faut l'écraser, ce misérable témoin d'une époque meilleure qui ne sait pas comment l'apprécier, qui n'a même pas la grâce d'être déchu avec elle, qui reste fort et sain d'esprit et aimant, oui peut-être aimant et c'est pire que tout quelque part.

« TU DEVAIS RESTER FIDELE ! » rugit-il, perdu dans un brouillard rouge. « TU DEVAIS RESTER DANS LA FAMILLE ! »

« La morte ou la vivante ? » fait une voix derrière lui, alors qu'un bras solide s'enroule autour de sa gorge, une main le désarmant comme un enfant. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

Bill se débat, mais le bras est d'acier et plus il s'agite, plus il s'étouffe. Il se calme, petit à petit, enrageant de s'être laissé surprendre de cette façon, son attention capturée par l'enfant…

L'enfant. L'enfant qui regarde par-dessus son épaule comme si son plus grand rêve et son pire cauchemar venaient de s'accomplir en même temps. Il est très pale on dirait qu'il a envie de vomir.

* * *

A SUIVRE.


	3. Chapter 2 Albus

CHAPITRE II

 **Albus**

« Nightwing ? » souffle Tim, abasourdi et terrifié.

Ça n'était pas prévu. Nightwing ne devrait pas être là. Tim a organisé cette rencontre, calculé le moindre geste, Dick est censé être à Bludhaven, occupé par une affaire de meurtre, un corps retrouvé sur un territoire commun à trois gangs en semi-guerre perpétuelle. Ça devait l'occuper au moins trois jours, sa fierté l'empêchant d'appeler pour demander son avis à son petit frère, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le justicier en costume maintient le loup-garou immobile avec facilité. « Super » force ne signifie plus rien quand on est une des sentinelles de Gotham, ils ont l'habitude de se battre avec des adversaires bien plus forts qu'eux, ce n'est même plus un facteur. Nightwing a frappé juste au bon moment, quand l'autre était distrait et vulnérable, et maintenant il ne lâchera plus avant d'avoir obtenu ses réponses.

Ils sont pris au piège, se rend compte Albus, lui et oncle Bill – ou ce qu'il reste d'oncle Bill. Dick ne les laissera pas partir, et tous leurs secrets sont au grand jour maintenant.

Il a envie de vomir. Tim a eu une vie dure, tout le monde le sait, mais il a dit la vérité à oncle Bill : il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait et maintenant il est fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Albus, par contre… il a du recul maintenant et il comprend mieux ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi – ce qui ne l'empêche pas de vouloir désespérément des réponses– mais le souvenir le laisse quand même chaque fois sale et meurtri comme s'il était de nouveau cette victime, cet enfant impuissant qui regarde sa famille mourir. Les accusations de son oncle, il les a contemplées mille fois, il a passé des mois, des années à se convaincre que tout était sa faute.

Curieusement, c'est Batman qui a changé sa perspective. Batman… Bruce, qui pense toujours que tout est sa faute, qui essaie de porter le monde sur ses épaules, avec des résultats souvent terrifiants. Bruce qui empire les situations en s'y ruant tête la première, convaincu qu'il est que sa mort arrangera les choses, aveugle aux conséquences de ses actes tant qu'il peut se sacrifier. Avec un tel modèle, Albus était obligé de se demander un jour ou l'autre s'il ratait quelque chose et si son deuil et sa peine l'empêchaient de regarder la situation en face. Alors il a essayé de traiter ses souvenirs comme une affaire courante, meurtres multiples avec intentions de voler, et il a dû se rendre compte : se considérer coupable, responsable de la situation lui donnait une illusion de contrôle, l'impression que s'il avait agi différemment ou s'il était mort, quelque chose aurait changé, mais la réalité était différente. Ils l'ont épargné à cause de son âge, parce qu'il était jeune, facile à maitriser, un réservoir de sang sur pattes, à garder au frais. Les autres ont été « récoltés » sur place, tués, saignés à blanc, rasés, les ongles arrachés, mutilés. Les filles – Victoire, France, Lily – sont mortes parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'embarrasser d'un bébé et parce que des demi veela n'étaient pas assez pures. (Sans compter la boule de feu que Victoire a réussi à lancer en voulant protéger sa petite sœur. Elle a payé chèrement pour ce seul acte, un dernier hommage à son nom)

Non, ils ne sont pas venus chercher Albus, un seul d'entre eux connaissait son nom, et seulement dans le but de le faire tenir tranquille : les menaces sont toujours plus personnelles assaisonnées d'un nom. Sans aucun doute, leur histoire est horrible : abattus comme du gibier pour voir leurs pièces partir aux quatre coins du monde servir à des rituels qu'ils auraient haïs, séparés à jamais de leur terre et de leur famille, même les petits enfants. Mais l'horreur s'arrête là, pour lui. Albus n'a pas tué sa famille, ses six ans ne sont pas coupables. Sa peur et son désir de fuite sont normaux pour un enfant de cet âge.

Il n'aime pas y repenser, pourtant. Il aime pense qu'il est Tim, qui a été plus fort que prévu à son heure la plus sombre. Il n'aime pas penser à Albus, dont le dernier souvenir a été l'échec.

Il n'a plus le choix maintenant ses deux histoires se rejoignent et se mélangent et il est incapable de les en empêcher. Il a essayé… depuis qu'il soupçonne qui est le loup-garou enquêtant à Gotham, il a utilisé chaque once de confiance que Batman lui a donné pour détourner l'attention, gagner du temps, guider l'autre sur la bonne piste. Il a gonflé l'affaire de Bludhaven pour éloigner Dick, et par bonheur la piste que son oncle laisse n'est pas composée de cadavres, au moins dans cette ville. Si on cherche dans les villes voisines, c'est une autre histoire, mais personne d'autre que Tim n'a de raison de le faire. Il a tout arrangé soigneusement pour avoir cette nuit avec son oncle, pour avoir ce dernier contact et décider…

Eh bien, décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Il a été évident pour lui, dès qu'il a reconnu Bill, que celui-ci était devenu fou. Les instincts d'un loup-garou, plus la culpabilité d'un mari et père absent et fautif… c'est assez pour lancer un individu même stable sur le sentier de la guerre, et Bill n'a pas été stable depuis longtemps. Dans le désordre de la famille Weasley, où il était souvent perdu, Albus a appris à observer, à épier, à obtenir des réponses sans poser de questions. Il sait depuis longtemps que quelque chose ne va pas avec oncle Bill. Avec le recul et l'expérience, il est presque sûr de savoir pourquoi, aussi. Il estime que ça ne le regarde pas, en gros, et puis c'est trop tard. La famille Weasley avait beaucoup de petits secrets comme ça, et au fond Albus estime que c'est ironique mais approprié qu'ils meurent à la fois d'une façon si ordinaire et dans un tel bain de sang. Pour l'argent, seulement et pas pour toutes les fautes commises. Ironique. Mais il est Tim maintenant, et Robin, et Gotham est sa responsabilité. Il a besoin de savoir si Bill est un danger pour les innocents autour de lui, c'est peut-être hypocrite mais c'est comme ça. Il avait besoin d'une heure ou deux en huis-clos, le temps de se cracher des injures et de rouvrir les vieilles blessures pour savoir qui était Bill maintenant. Et après… eh bien, il est habitué à prendre des décisions seul et à les appliquer.

L'arrivée de Nightwing change tout. Et pas pour le mieux. Il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Il sait de quoi il va être accusé mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il va répondre. Sa dernière tentative pour garder ses deux mondes séparés a échoué, et Albus n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que Tim, ni les mêmes objectifs.

Plus que tout c'est d'être mis à nu qu'il redoute. Tous les secrets qu'il a gardés même pas par besoin mais par habitude, par obsession, par besoin de contrôle… il ne veut pas revenir au début, prononcer ce nom qu'il déteste, parler de sa famille. C'est le passé et le passé est mort. Et pourtant sur ce toit, son passé et son présent le regardent en face et il ne peut plus choisir qui il va être, quelle face il va présenter au monde.

Il a vraiment envie de vomir.

* * *

A SUIVRE.


	4. Chapter 3 Dick

CHAPITRE III

 **Dick**

Tim est pâle et verdâtre, on dirait qu'il va être malade.

Une part de Dick, le grand frère qui ne se tait jamais, veut le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais avec les années, il a appris que si on lui laisse une chance, son petit frère gardera ses secrets, même ceux qui lui pèsent et absorbera l'affection sans rien donner en retour. Enfin, pas exactement rien, se reprend le héros masqué, mais Tim calcule son affection et ne donne jamais confidence pour confidence. Dick a longtemps pensé avec peine que c'était seulement avec lui, mais après un après-midi arrosé avec Roy, il a pris son courage à deux mains et est allé voir Superboy et Kid Flash pour leur demander des tuyaux.

Superboy lui a ri au nez.

« Rob ? Des confidences ? Tu sais combien de temps il a fallu pour qu'il nous dise son nom ? Et même maintenant je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'attendait pas tout simplement l'autorisation de Batman. Non, il s'est détendu, tu vois, et il fait des efforts, c'est vrai, mais il y a des parties de Tim qu'il ne partage tout simplement pas. Comme s'il pensait vraiment qu'on ne voit que ce qu'il nous laisse voir et que pour nous le reste ne devrait pas exister. »

Le garçon – jeune homme maintenant – était amer et Dick s'est demandé, pas pour la première fois, ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas ce que ça veut dire, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'ouverture et parfaite transparence veulent dire et qui a une sainte horreur de l'intimité.

Dick n'est pas très heureux non plus. Longtemps il a cru que Tim était timide (et a fait les jeux de mots appropriés dessus, merci), ou élevé sans amour (peut-être), ou en retard émotionnellement. Il lui a fallu des années pour comprendre que son petit frère défendait son espace personnel avec férocité et sans faille. Pour lui, aimer quelqu'un et le connaitre n'ont rien à voir.

Par exemple, là, Dick n'a pas de doute que Tim se sent vraiment mal. Ses émotions sont réelles et il n'est pas un mauvais garçon - juste pas un bon non plus. Si la situation est bien ce que Dick en soupçonne, alors le passé du jeune garçon vient de revenir brutalement au premier plan, et malgré tous ses efforts, va impacter sa vie présente et les gens qu'il contient. Des gens qu'il protège de tout, y compris de lui-même, comme ils ont déjà pu le constater, Bruce et lui. Mais même là, même avec de bonnes intentions et un cœur pur, Dick est pratiquement sûr (et pas heureux de l'être) que Tim est principalement misérable parce que la situation lui échappe, qu'il ne peut plus prévoir les conséquences ni limiter les dégâts, bref, parce qu'il ne contrôle plus rien et est complètement impuissant.

Impuissant est un mot à éviter quand on parle a Timothy Drake – et au garçon qu'il était avant quel que soit son nom. Dick sait pourquoi - il sait mieux que personne. Il a vu, après tout, les cages et les colliers emprisonnant tous ces gens (êtres ?) dans l'entrepôt qu'ils ont découvert, toutes ces années auparavant, quand ils ont rencontré le garçon. Dick est un enfant du cirque, de tous les cirques, et même tordue et déformée, il ne peut que reconnaitre une ménagerie, même si elle est composée d'être doués de raison, de personnes emprisonnées et maltraitées.

(Sans parler des « spécimens » et échantillons bien préservés et mis de côté. Ils n'en parlent jamais mais ils n'oublient pas, Bruce et lui.)

C'était une ménagerie illégale, une boucherie, un réseau illicite d'ingrédients exotiques, tout en un, trouvés par pur hasard dans une suite d'entrepôts à Gotham. Dick frissonne encore quand il pense qu'ils auraient pu décider de ne pas enquêter sur les rumeurs vagues d'importation d'animaux illégaux. Mais dès le premier regard ils ont su que la réalité était pire, seulement ils n'étaient pas préparés pour une opération d'une telle envergure. Ils ont libéré la plupart des créatures, oui, mais pour qu'elles s'échappent dans la ville et disparaissent sans avoir pu assurer leur retour à des lieux plus sûr. Et les bandits… la surprise a au moins été à deux revers, et les bandits ne les attendaient pas du tout et ont mis du temps à les prendre au sérieux. Pas des locaux, clairement. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ a été souvent entendu et Nightwing et Batman sont quand même assez connus. Dans le coin. Bref.

Ça a tout de suite été un bordel terrible, et le peu de bandits qu'ils ont attrapés se sont sauvé de la prison cette nuit-là. Pas une trace, rien sur les caméras. On en a conclu que les autres étaient revenus les chercher – pas si rare quand c'est un réseau prospère : pas de traces est leur devise. Les cages ont été éventrées, certaines… créatures se sont jetées sur leurs tortionnaires, d'autres ont hurlé et couru dans tous les sens, il y avait de la fumée de toutes les couleurs, il est presque sûr qu'il a halluciné certaines séquences, ils ont fini avec le masque à gaz sur la figure, mais un moment il ne restait presque personne, l'entrepôt était vide sauf pour les dernières « attractions » qui s'échappaient une par une de leurs cages.

Et c'est là qu'ils ont trouvé le gosse. Quelque part, il l'a réalisé, c'est cette première impression qui les a fait plus tard accepter le garçon comme Robin. Parce qu'au milieu du désordre, de la fumée et de la bagarre, au lieu de s'enfuir, voilà ce gosse, pâle et presque nu, qui se déplace de cage en cage et se débrouille pour les ouvrir. Il ressemblait presque a Mowgli a cet instant, uniquement vêtu d'un short et d'une paire de bracelets argentés, et comme lui il était devenu presque sauvage, les dents dénudées pendant que ses petites mains s'acharnaient sur les systèmes d'ouverture qui auraient dû lui résister. Il a refusé de se laisser capturer avant d'avoir ouvert chaque porte, collier et chaine qu'il a pu, et il les a impressionnés, Bruce par son entêtement, Dick par son dévouement, mais des années après il regrette presque leur choix, parce qu'il comprend mieux : le garçon était en état de choc, ce n'était pas la détermination mais le désespoir qui le poussait. Dans les pires circonstances une personne redéfinit quelquefois son entière existence autour d'un seul pivot, mais ce que Tim a choisi n'est pas de servir ou d'aider comme ils l'ont cru : c'est d'être celui en contrôle et plus jamais le jouet. Et Dick comprend, vraiment, mais couplé avec la capacité à l'obsession de son petit frère, il se rend compte qu'ils ont élu un Robin plus ambigu qu'ils ne le pensaient, moins positif. Il est trop tard, bien sûr mais… ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. L'entrainement n'a fait que renforcer la tendance au perfectionnisme du garçon, et Dick ne serait pas étonné de découvrir qu'il a des crises d'angoisse parfaitement dissimulées. Il s'est recrée en Robin parfait, mais sa version de ce qu'est Robin et de quel niveau de perfection on peut exiger de quelqu'un… le peu que Dick en a aperçu lui a donné froid dans le dos.

Cette situation, par exemple, c'est tout Tim. Dangereuse pas seulement physiquement mais par le nombre d'informations qui pourrait être divulguées, alors Tim s'en est chargé. Batman lui fait confiance implicitement – et ils vont devoir en reparler – et il a éloigné Dick qui le connait mieux que ça. Il est presque flatté. Derrière l'agacement. Il est… ennuyé, oui, qu'un cas parfait ait surgi dans son quartier, un cas qui demande au moins trois jours de son attention. Il est contrarié que rien n'ait sonné l'alarme, à part la connaissance qu'il a de son petit frère. Il n'est pas enchanté par l'idée que même après son petit frère ne regrettera rien, et ne comprendra pas que non manipuler n'est pas innocent. Il est franchement en colère que quelquefois, Tim ne réalise même pas qu'il les traite en ennemis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire de plus pour gagner sa confiance ? Ça fait presque huit ans maintenant.

Dick et lui vont avoir une discussion, après les évènements et Tim ne va pas l'aimer du tout, mais Dick ne se laissera pas distraire, pour une fois. Si Tim ne peut pas faire confiance à Batman et Nightwing, si la mission lui permet de cacher ses franchement inquiétant problèmes, alors Dick lui retirera Robin. Bruce protestera sans doute – ou abondera dans son sens, on ne sait jamais avec lui – mais Dick est le détenteur du nom et du costume et il ne le laissera pas servir d'excuse plus longtemps. Il espérait que les choses s'amélioreraient mais en vain. Il est temps d'intervenir.

Il aime son petit frère, son terriblement ambigu, manipulateur, menteur, inquiétant petit frère. Il ne va pas le perdre, noyé dans les secrets qu'il récolte pour mieux les avaler. Le besoin de contrôle est un problème comme un autre, et si son affection ne peut pas le guérir, eh bien, il peut au moins mettre le doigt dessus.

Personne ne sortira de ce toit avant qu'il n'ait quelques réponses à des questions qu'il s'est toujours posé. L'homme a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait et Tim a déjà révélé qu'il se souvenait de plus qu'il n'avoue.

Cette fois Nightwing mène l'enquête.

Désolé Tim.

* * *

A SUIVRE.


	5. Chapter 4 Bill Weasley

CHAPITRE IV

 **Bill Weasley**

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, » souffle l'inconnu dans l'oreille de Bill qui rugit et se cabre, sans résultat. Il est bien plus fort qu'un homme normal, personne ne devrait pouvoir le retenir de cette façon, mais l'autre ne flanche pas et ne cède pas d'un pouce, et Bill est pris. Le bras contre sa gorge se resserre et il commence à voir des étincelles du coin des yeux.

Il est pris. Il n'en revient pas. Dix années à passer à travers murs et hommes comme du papier mâché et il suffit qu'il revoie ce gosse pour redevenir un simple humain, avec ses failles et ses émotions. Il s'en défend de toutes ses forces et refuse, refuse ! Il ne veut pas redevenir Bill Weasley, premier du nom, le dernier survivant du massacre.

Le premier sur les lieux.

Il ne veut plus être cet homme titubant d'échec en échec jusqu'au pire et au moins réparable, celui dont on ne revient pas, celui qui lui a volé sa dernière chance de rédemption. Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion, maintenant, de demander pardon et de réparer, si la possibilité a jamais existé. Seule la mort lui offrira les réponses qui lui manquent et il la redoute pour exactement cette raison. Il n'est pas pressé de les entendre. Il pense qu'il les connait déjà. Pourchasser les meurtriers lui permettait de se croire un vengeur et d'inventer une quête parfaite : impossible, irréalisable, elle devait l'entrainer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et le dispenser de prendre des décisions. A jamais.

Mais Albus est vivant et c'est tout le passé qui remonte à la surface, et un homme appelé William Weasley qui a eu une famille un jour. Et Bill le hait pour ça. Les hait tous les deux. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il est plus humain que loup, assez humain pour connaitre la peur : il est pris, il ne comprend pas la situation, et près de son oreille, son attaquant continue à parler.

« Parce que ça fait sept ans maintenant que Batman et moi nous avons enlevé ces menottes des poignets de Tim – Albus ? Sept ans. Et depuis nous surveillons ces entrepôts, et d'autres dans d'autres villes, guettons pour les ravisseurs et leurs complices, le tout sans aucun résultat. »

L'homme se déplace juste un peu, le résultat laissant la gorge de Bill serrée plus étroitement. Et l'autre continue, comme si la situation était normale.

« Mais ce que nous avons attendu le plus, ce sont les secours. »

Albus – Tim – ne dit rien. Le toit est parfaitement silencieux. Seul l'inconnu – Nightwind ? Nightwing ? – égrène ses mots d'une voix si calme qu'elle recèle une menace immense.

« Une famille. Une enquête. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, à la recherche d'un petit garçon, mâle, environ six ans, caucasien, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, n'ayant jamais souffert de la faim, parlant un anglais impeccable pour son âge, avec un accent britannique prononcé. Un petit garçon méfiant, oui, traumatisé, mais ayant reçu une éducation normale pour disons une classe sociale entre petite et moyenne bourgeoisie. »

Albus en face de lui est pâle et respire par petites bouffées saccadées, en une parodie de contrôle. Ses jointures sont blanches là où ses mains sont crispées sur le bâton qu'il manie comme une arme – et avec le recul, foncer sur lui sans savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec l'objet était ridicule. A revoir.

C'est son neveu que l'homme décrit si précisément, à la manière des Aurors moldus. Un cas, un petit garçon perdu et personne pour venir le chercher.

Bill détourne la tête autant que l'étreinte lui en laisse la possibilité.

« Un garçon avec des traces de négligence, mais pas d'abus. »

Il n'y avait pas de négligence… !

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, oncle Bill ?_ fait la voix du garçon dans sa tête. _Tu n'es jamais là._

« Ça définit généralement une famille. Mais personne n'est venu. Pendant sept ans. Pas de message, pas de scan trans-dimensionnel – oui, nous avons envisagé ça aussi – personne. Rien. »

 _Je ne savais pas,_ veut-il crier, _je ne savais pas… !_

Mais est-ce que ça aurait fait la moindre différence pour lui, s'il avait su ? Il en doute. Albus n'est pas la proie qu'il cherche. Il veut la fin de ses souffrances, pas un nouveau commencement.

Il se tait.

« Et le petit garçon lui-même, » fait l'homme sans fléchir, s'adressant visiblement à Albus par-dessus son épaule, « gardait ses secrets. Effrayé par bien plus que les morts derrière lui, celle des autres ou la sienne, quand il ne se taisait pas il mentait. »

Devant Bill, Albus a fléchi.

Alors la nouvelle famille n'est pas si parfaite, hein ? Quelque chose de minable en Bill s'en réjouit. Pourquoi Albus devrait-il être heureux, aimé, avec une vie devant lui ?

Et la voix dans sa tête répète comme un écho _Je veux vivre, oncle Bill. Ne me blâme pas. C'est le choix que j'ai fait._

Il a choisi de vivre, et avec d'avoir un futur, des choses et des gens à perdre, d'aimer et de souffrir mais aussi de connaitre des instants de bonheur.

Bill a choisi de vivre avec la mort, la sienne et celle des autres, présente à chaque instant. Il a renoncé à sa vie et son humanité il y a bien longtemps, peut-être, il ose à peine le penser, peut-être même avant la mort de sa femme.

« Il nous protégeait, c'était clair, » poursuit implacablement celui qui le tient. « De quoi ? Il ne l'a jamais dit. Il nous regardait dans les yeux, affichait sa vulnérabilité et mentait, mentait, mentait. Nous donnait version après version de ce qui s'était passé.

 _Sa famille était morte. Personne n'avait survécu._

 _Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il serait porté disparu._

 _C'était des voleurs. Ils n'avaient aucune raison particulière d'en vouloir à sa famille._ »

Bill relève la tête. Ça n'est pas exactement un mensonge mais ça n'est pas vraiment la vérité. La raison pour laquelle les recherches n'ont jamais vraiment débuté est que tout le monde a assumé que la raison de l'assaut devait être politique. Leur famille n'a peut-être jamais atteint les sommets dont elle rêvait, mais les Weasley ont marqué le siècle à leur façon. Impossible que les bandits n'aient pas su à qui ils avaient affaire et compté dessus.

Son capteur a remarqué sa réaction. Le garçon aussi. Il s'est redressé, le visage de nouveau impassible. C'est ce… Tim qui est devant lui à cet instant, pâles yeux verts cherchant désespérément pour une issue. Pour un instant, Bill ressent presque de la pitié pour son neveu. Pour lui aussi, c'est un tournant de la route qui pourrait bien être sa fin, inattendu et cruel. S'il a gardé ses secrets si longtemps, même envers ceux « à qui il devait énormément », sa famille d'adoption… alors c'est le moment où le château de cartes s'écroule.

« Oui, » fait calmement l'homme derrière lui, « ça nous a laissés sceptiques aussi. Il était évident que la situation était plus compliquée que ça, probablement beaucoup plus compliquée, comme en témoignaient les divers colliers et menottes, les cages et les « échantillons » éparpillés dans l'entrepôt après la bagarre. »

Bill se raidit. Echantillon, il veut dire…

« Il paraissait évident, de notre point de vue, » continue paisiblement l'autre, comme s'ils étaient à une conférence, « que les spécimens vivant dans les cages étaient destinés à plus ou moins brève échéance à finir en échantillons dans les sacs imperméables gracieusement fournis. Y compris le petit garçon que nous avions sauvé et qui nous avait étonné par sa détermination à délivrer les autres… _attractions_. »

Bill peut voir la scène. « Attractions ». Des cages, des chaines, des prisonniers destinés au sacrifice, humains et non-humains… et Tim a essayé de les délivrer ? Pourquoi ?

« Gotham, » poursuit la voix songeuse, « est un endroit très particulier, on y voit des drôles de choses, souvent plus qu'on voudrait. Mais un petit garçon destiné à finir en steaks et qui insiste que ce n'est « rien de particulier », ça surprend encore. »

* * *

A SUIVRE.


	6. Chapter 5 Albus

CHAPITRE V

 **Albus**

 _Il s'est trahi. Pas seulement cette fois-ci, à maintes reprises au cours des années. Ils ont toujours su._

Il se reprend. Bien sûr qu'ils ont toujours su qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, ce ne sont pas des imbéciles, Batman et Robin sont des détectives avant tout et qu'ils aient cessé de l'interroger ne veut pas dire que l'enquête était au point mort.

Tim doit se l'avouer : il a été très très naïf.

D'après la description de Dick, il s'est trahi depuis le début. Non seulement sur le fait qu'il dissimulait des détails, mais aussi sur le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi franc et innocent qu'il le pensait le paraitre.

Avec le recul, c'est évident. Si le portrait qu'en fait son grand frère est exact, il était en état de choc quand il leur a parlé. Ce qui est assez logique, quand on pense aux circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais à aucun moment il ne s'en est aperçu. Oh, il savait qu'il était maladroit, et pas toujours cohérent, mais il a pensé qu'ils l'attribueraient au choc, justement, pas au fait qu'il cherchait désespérément une version acceptable des évènements. Il prend un moment pour regretter son choix de l'époque. C'était ridicule, de commencer une relation en mentant a ceux qui vous ont sauvé. Mais à l'époque, tout ce qui lui restait de cervelle hurlait « préserve le Secret ! » et c'était pratiquement tout ce dont il se souvenait en cas de contact avec les moldus il n'y avait bien sûr jamais de question comme « Que faire si vous êtes perdu de l'autre côté de la barrière ? » Il n'avait pas menti à ce sujet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa famille vienne le chercher – ils étaient morts, oncle Bill était soit absent soit saoul, il était douteux qu'il s'aperçoive de l'absence d'un seul petit cadavre et son père… non – mais l'apparition d'un fonctionnaire ne l'aurait pas étonné. Les règles étaient différentes en Amérique, c'est vrai, mais pour être tout à fait sincère il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient en Amérique avant deux bonnes semaines.

Il aurait dû se douter à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas parfaitement cohérent, mais il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans cette situation particulière et n'avait donc aucune idée du rayon normal des réactions qu'il aurait pu ou dû avoir. Bruce et Dick ont plus d'expérience que lui sur ce sujet, c'est évident.

Tout ça pour dire que si maintenant il peut lire aussi facilement qu'eux « obsession, fixation, état de choc » dans son comportement, à l'époque il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : protéger ceux qui l'avaient sauvé des Aurors et des Oubliators quand ils arriveraient. Il était évident que ses héros avaient beaucoup à cacher perdre la quasi-totalité de leur mémoire – personne dans sa famille ne se fait d'illusion sur la délicatesse des Oubliators – serait un désastre pour eux. Il ne devait rien dire. Rien admettre. Il devait donner une version plausible des évènements.

Avec le temps, le mensonge a acquis une richesse imprévue, et en son for intérieur, Tim en attribue la faute à Batman. Bruce sait quelles questions poser pour faire un menteur se contredire et comment séparer la vérité du mensonge, il est le roi de la contre-interrogation. Même à six ans, Albus n'était pas idiot, il avait l'habitude d'écouter avant de parler et d'observer les gens afin de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est dans sa nature de s'adapter à celui qu'il a en face mais il n'avait aucun moyen à l'époque de savoir que Batman jouait à un niveau si incroyablement élevé. Au bout d'un moment, l'explication pleine de trous est devenue quelque chose d'assez banal pour qu'ils ne s'y intéressent pas vraiment et il a dû jurer que toute sa famille était morte pour que Dick cesse de les attendre.

Ou donne l'impression de cesser de les attendre, apparemment. S'il avait su que Tim avait un oncle et un père quelque part dans le monde, il aurait été fichu de partir à leur recherche, et ça… ! Jamais.

Au milieu de tous ces raisonnements et justifications, il y a un fait que Tim/Albus n'a jamais été capable de nier : il a aimé Dick immédiatement. Sans raison, sans processus, sans excuse. L'idée de l'homme affrontant son oncle par sa faute, ou son père…

Bien sûr, maintenant l'idée est un peu moins terrifiante (en ce qui concerne Bill. Si jamais Potter arrive… Albus réserve le droit de se cacher sous le lit.) Parce qu'il a vu Nightwing en action et que l'idée de le protéger d'agressions physique est devenue ridicule à mesure qu'il le connaissait mieux. Le reste… eh bien, leurs contacts fréquents avec la magie au cours des années a aussi réellement amoindri le problème. Si la Ligue de Justice apprenait l'existence du monde des sorciers… ça n'en ferait qu'un parmi des centaines dont ils garderaient le secret. La vérité sur son arrivée à Gotham n'est donc plus dangereuse à partager dans son esprit, seulement redondante.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Il n'y a pas de menace, les deux mondes restent séparés pour la majorité, et oui, les kidnappeurs, mais même connaitre la racine du problème n'aiderait pas forcément à le résoudre.

(Peut-être que Bill a raison. Peut-être qu'il a donné toute sa loyauté a sa nouvelle famille et oublié les autres. Peut-être.)

Le questionnement s'est fait plus rare et puis absent au fil des années, il y a eu les Drake, et puis leur mort, et Robin, et tellement d'autres choses, il a vraiment cru qu'ils avaient oublié. Un héros de plus avec une « origin story » un peu trouble, rien de grave.

Idiot.

Batman et Nightwing n'oublient jamais rien, et les « origin story » te reviennent toujours dans la figure. Maintenant il est coincé et ce qui lui fait peur n'est pas la vérité : c'est l'ampleur du mensonge. Ils savent qu'il a continué à ne rien avouer mais ils ne peuvent pas imaginer tout ce qu'il a tu. Il n'a pas handicapé leur activité nocturne, mais leur relation privée ?

Parce que c'est une trahison, et même pour d'excellentes raisons, ça ne se pardonne pas facilement. Pourquoi, pourquoi, est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se satisfaire de la vérité de base ? Le reste ne les regarde pas. Le passé est mort. Seul le présent importe.

Regardant les yeux brûlants de Dick, entendant sa voix trop calme, il se rend compte qu'il va peut-être perdre les deux. Par son propre choix, par ses propres actes.

C'est un réflexe aussi vieux que lui qui le pousse à se redresser, à desserrer les mains sur son bo et à répondre. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, comme il a pu. Non ce n'était pas parfait mais ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'on le remet en question et il n'aime pas ça. Où étaient-ils quand le monde s'est écroulé ? Pas avec lui, c'est certain. Il n'acceptera pas ce droit inné des adultes à remettre en cause les actes des enfants « parce que ça n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient fait ». Il avait six ans, huit ans, dix ans et il s'en tient à ses décisions. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures mais il est apparemment le seul à les prendre au sérieux.

* * *

A SUIVRE.


	7. Chapter 6 Dick

CHAPITRE VI

 **Dick**

Touché. Est-ce que Tim se rend même compte, après tout ce temps, que c'est la mention de son impuissance qui l'a poussé à se redresser ? Pas sûr. Son frère est très bon pour repérer les causes du comportement des autres (et les leur envoyer dans la figure) mais les siennes, ça… Tim est plein de failles et se voit comme un mur infranchissable. Est-ce qu'il se rend même compte que c'est ce qui blesse ses amis des jeunes titans le plus ? Qu'il ne peut pas en fait dissimuler qu'il y a plus en lui que le personnage qu'il joue et qu'il refuse de le partager ? Quelle expérience amère ça a dû être pour les amis de son frère quand ils se sont rendu compte que ça n'était pas Robin qui avait des secrets, c'était Tim… et la plupart des gens reculent quand ils arrivent au pied du mur, soit pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune garçon visiblement stressé, soit effrayés par sa détermination à défendre ses barrières, mais… désolé Tim, c'est la bonne, pas de recul cette fois. Dick est déterminé à franchir cette barrière quitte à la fracasser. Personne, pas même son frère ne sortira intact de la séance de ce soir. Et s'il avait un instant d'hésitation, comme c'est presque inévitable, il lui suffirait de penser aux dizaines de manœuvres qui ont arrangé cette rencontre sur les toits où il n'est pas censé être et la colère le reprend. Non, c'est fini le silence et la tolérance, il a donné tout ce qu'il a pu. Ce soir, Tim va se battre et perdre. Et rendre les armes, toutes les armes, y compris celles dissimulées dans son esprit.

Dick ne fait plus de quartier.

Et il connait son petit frère bien plus que celui-ci ne l'imagine, ses pensées et ses réactions : il sait où appuyer et comment répondre.

Première erreur, petit frère : ça n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne te manipule pas en général qu'il est incapable de le faire. Ça veut juste dire qu'il a des principes et qu'il te respecte. Mais si tu es incapable de rendre la pareille… je peux te montrer.

« Bien sûr, on n'en attend pas trop d'un enfant dans ces circonstances », continue-t-il de cette voix calme et claire qui, il le sait, rend Timothy nerveux parce qu'elle dit qu'il est en contrôle. « Terrifié, traumatisé, perdu, il ne pensait probablement plus. Aucun de nous n'était étonné que ses décisions soient si incohérentes et dénuées de logique. »

La posture de Robin devant eux s'est raidie. Tellement facile quand on connait les boutons à pousser.

« Et aussi, » poursuit la voix soyeuse de Nightwing (celle qu'il a quand il est très très énervé) « l'éducation d'un enfant compte il était évident qu'il n'était pas préparé pour des situations extrêmes… »

Tout vrai et rien d'insultant pour un enfant normal. Mais pour Timothy Drake ? Allez, petit frère, j'ai insulté ton intelligence, insinué que sous le choc tu prenais des décisions stupides et que ton éducation avait plus d'importance que ta nature. Tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça, hein ?

Si la voix de Nightwing est calme, celle de Robin est glacée.

« Je suis content que tu aies prêté quelque attention à la psychologie enfantine ce que tu dis est un peu simplifié, mais généralement juste. Je ne vois pas trop ce que l'éducation vient faire là-dedans mais je suis sûr que tu te comprends. »

Ouch. Je suis un idiot qui s'écoute parler mais les gens éduqués ne font pas attention à moi ? Attention, petit frère, on voit tes crocs.

Dick resserre sa prise sur l'homme – et il dirait loup-garou, en fait, sauf que… loup-garou ? – et sourit. Jolies quenottes. Je te montre les miennes.

« Je suis content d'avoir ton approbation, petit frère. Nous, les gens du cirque, on a tellement de mal à s'en sortir sans éducation formelle, c'est bon de savoir que je fais illusion. »

Coup direct. Tu croyais que je te ménagerais ? On a dépassé ça. Tu as réalisé que c'est ce que je faisais toutes ces années, au moins ? Ou ton arrogance t'a poussé à croire que les choses se passent comme tu le veux quand tu le veux ?

Tu crois que je suis seulement en colère, petit frère ? Non, je suis vraiment, vraiment, furieux.

« Et c'est merveilleux de savoir que quoi que je fasse, tu seras derrière moi pour me corriger et me guider. »

Derrière mon dos, dans mon ombre où tu ourdiras je ne sais combien de plans dont tu ne me parleras jamais. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te servir de moi pour l'éternité ? Ou ton sens du temps est aussi faussé que le reste ?

Le message est passé. Tim a reculé, presque imperceptiblement, sous le choc de l'assaut direct.

Dernière chance, petit frère. Non que je croie que tu écoutes autre chose que les voix dans ta tête maintenant, mais personne ne pourra dire que je ne t'ai pas laissé une ouverture.

Nightwing se déplace, attirant l'attention sur le prisonnier dans ses bras.

Sur un ton faussement léger, il demande.

« Je ne voudrais pas me plaindre, mais je commence à avoir une crampe. Tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter, pour qu'on puisse décider de la marche à suivre ? »

Oui, tu as bien entendu. Dis-moi qui il est pour toi, dis-moi la vérité pour la première fois, et accepte de prendre les décisions en commun. Pas tout seul. Ce qui te concerne nous concerne tous, Tim. Prends la branche, petit frère. Que je garde un espoir en toi.

Tim considère la situation et l'offre une fraction de seconde avant de redresser la tête.

« Il n'est personne d'une importance particulière. Ce pour quoi j'avais arrangé cette rencontre. »

Dick a un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Tim. Tu te rends compte que rien que pour cette phrase Bruce te retirerait le costume ? Tu viens d'admettre non seulement que tu arranges des choses dans notre dos mais aussi que tu ne te fies qu'à ta propre opinion. Et ça nous laisse où, Batman et moi ?

Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment l'ennemi ?

Dick est glacé. Mais quoi que l'enfant – car c'est un enfant, c'est clair maintenant, un enfant gâté et ils en sont responsables – en face de lui croie, son amour n'est pas toujours tendre. Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'il brise quelqu'un qu'il aime pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Tu as eu ta chance Tim.

« Wow, Tim. B serait fier. Tu prends vraiment ta part du fardeau, hein ? Tu prends le temps de rencontrer des personnes sans importance particulière, sur un toit à trois heures du matin, quand Batman et Nightwing sont indisponibles. Tu ne veux vraiment déranger personne, hein ? »

Seul quelqu'un qui le connait bien pourrait faire la différence entre les différentes teintes de pâles qui sont le lot de Robin quand il est ému. Pâle de rage, pâle de détermination, et là, pâle de malaise. Il sait que ses dernières phrases ont été une erreur. Mais ce qui peine Dick le plus, c'est qu'il ne sait clairement pas pourquoi.

Oh, Tim. Nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser porter le costume. Préado en état de choc s'abstenir.

Il plaisante mais ça fait mal de savoir que tout l'amour qu'ils se portent, Timothy et lui, ne compte pas, ne change rien, n'a aucune importance dans le grand schéma des choses.

Mais je vais le faire compter, Timothy, tu vas voir.

« On dirait que tu es prêt à te lancer en solo, petit frère. Tu as pensé à un nom pour aller avec ton costume ? »

Coup direct.

* * *

A Suivre.


	8. Chapter 7 Albus

CHAPITRE VII

 **Albus**

Tim a un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Il ne s'attendait pas, et c'est ridicule, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nightwing soit si agressif.

Avec lui. Il faut qu'il se l'avoue ou il n'arrivera nulle part. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nightwing soit si agressif avec lui. Parce qu'il a vu son frère se battre dents et ongles, refuser de reculer, relever les défis, il sait que Dick peut être vicieux quand il s'estime provoqué.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a provoqué, quelque part dans les dernières minutes. Dick était en colère quand il est arrivé sur le toit, mais Tim l'a attribué à l'inquiétude habituelle de l'homme quand ceux qu'il aime se mettent délibérément en danger. Généralement elle se dissipe en quelques minutes s'il y a une situation, une demi-heure si son frère est vraiment contrarié. Un bon sermon et la demande de promesses impossibles suffisent généralement à l'apaiser.

Ça, c'est de la hargne.

Dick le visait délibérément avec ces remarques. La dernière, sur le nouveau nom à chercher, l'a frappé au cœur. Il est Robin. Bien sûr qu'il est Robin. Il a passé ces dernières années à devenir meilleur pour être le meilleur Robin qu'il puisse être. Ils ne peuvent pas le mettre à la porte.

Tim se sent un peu paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment la situation a-t-elle pu se détériorer si rapidement ? Il devait juste rencontrer cet homme dont les actions avaient attiré son attention, déterminer s'il était son oncle et agir en conséquence. Il a décidé au mieux, les choses n'auraient pas dû aller si loin ! Nightwing n'aurait pas dû être là, les questions (inconfortables) que son frère a l'habitude de poser évitées. Il a fait de son mieux. Pourquoi Dick est-il si en colère ?

Il a dit quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit.

 _Personne d'important._

Et c'est vrai, quelque part. Bill n'est pas important dans la vie qu'ils mènent, il est un souvenir, une ombre du passé, un fragment de ce qui aurait pu être. Tim ne s'est jamais fait d'illusions sur lui. Albus savait que son oncle ne le chercherait pas. Saoul ou dérivant, c'est ce qu'il attendait de l'homme. Qu'il soit toujours à la recherche des kidnappeurs n'est pas si étonnant : sa culpabilité et sa lycanthropie peuvent le mener loin. Mais il n'a jamais recherché Albus, ne l'aurait pas fait même s'il avait su que son neveu était vivant.

Est-ce ça qui gêne Dick ? Que Tim traite mal sa famille, ou ce qu'il pense être sa famille ? C'est possible le jeune homme a d'étranges idées sur ce que doit être une famille et donc ce qu'elle est obligée d'être. Tim sait que ce qui l'a choqué le plus dans cette affaire c'est que personne n'ait été à la recherche d'Albus. C'est pour ça que Tim lui a dit que toute sa famille était morte.

Ce qui est techniquement un mensonge.

Mais personne n'allait venir, personne n'est venu, même Bill n'est pas venu pour lui. Tim a mis des points sur tous les i, des barres à tous les t et une fin à toutes les recherches. Il n'y avait pas de raison de regarder par là.

Et peut-être qu'à l'époque il essayait surtout de protéger ses sauveurs, de les empêcher d'assembler les indices qu'ils trouveraient inévitablement, même s'ils ne les comprenaient pas, poussés par le besoin de sauver un enfant qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Mais c'était la vérité aussi. Lui, James et Lily n'ont jamais vraiment eu de famille, trop Weasley pour être acceptés par le reste du monde, pas assez pour être vraiment chez eux. Ils n'ont plus eu de maison depuis le divorce, ils trainent depuis chez grand-mère et grand-père Weasley qui ne savent pas quoi faire d'eux, leur utilité perdue maintenant.

Cette rencontre maintenant, sur un toit, c'est une note en bas de page, la fin d'un chapitre. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans la vie de Tim, c'est pourquoi Albus n'en a parlé à personne : ils auraient essayé d'en faire plus que ce n'est, avec leurs idées bizarres sur les liens familiaux.

Il ne va _pas_ repartir en Angleterre. Bill n'est rien pour lui, surtout dans cet état. Il ne va pas essayer « d'arranger les choses ». Il ne va pas essayer « d'établir des liens ». Il ne va pas être prisonnier de la fausse image que ses proches se font de ce qu'il mérite ou dont il a besoin. Bill a raison : il a choisi sa nouvelle famille, il refuse de la perdre. Il ne va pas faire les choses _bien_. Il va les faire efficacement.

Il faut qu'il finisse cette conversation, qu'il sorte de cette situation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand le loup-garou sera reparti pour sa quête impossible, tout redeviendra comme avant et il n'aura plus peur que son passé revienne. Dick et Bruce seront en colère et le puniront, mais bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant.

Il est Robin. Il a toujours été Robin. Sans Robin, il est _Albus_. Seul, fragile et sans défense. Il refuse de revenir en arrière. Dick ne peut pas comprendre. Dick n'est jamais seul. Tim a dû se refaire, se réécrire pour être quelqu'un que Bruce voudrait, quelqu'un dont il pourrait être fier.

Il en est sûr, il est certain, jusqu'au moment où il lève la tête et croise le regard de son frère.

Dick est furieux. Pire que ça. Il se tait. Et ce sourire…

Tim frissonne. Il connait ce sourire mais ne l'a jamais vu dirigé vers lui. Dick ne l'a jamais traité en ennemi, ils ont toujours été du même côté.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment a-t-il perdu le contrôle de la situation si rapidement ?

Dick se moque de lui. Cruellement. Son grand frère n'a jamais été cruel envers lui. Jamais exprès, du moins.

Et cette réflexion…

Il ne lui retirerait pas Robin, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut pas se lancer en solo, il n'a jamais voulu être un héros. Il a pris le costume parce que ça paraissait la meilleure solution sur le moment. Un nouveau nom ? Un costume ?

Est-ce qu'il devrait quitter Gotham ?

Tim a envie de pleurer. Mais il ravale ses larmes en silence, comme d'habitude. Ça ne sert à rien, se répète-t-il. Il s'est mis dans cette situation, il faut qu'il s'en sorte. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Il y a toujours un moyen.

* * *

A Suivre.


	9. Chapter 8 Bill Weasley

**CHAPITRE VIII**

 **Bill Weasley**

Bill est fatigué, soudain. Fatigué d'être suspendu comme une lanterne au bras d'un homme qu'il n'a même pas vu arriver – et avec ses sens sur-développés, c'est presque impossible, fatigué d'être pris au milieu de ce… règlement de compte est peut-être la meilleure description. Le calme des voix tromperait peut-être un observateur neutre, mais il n'est pas le seul à tressaillir quand il reçoit un coup au but. Grand Frère, qui qu'il soit, n'est pas du tout du tout content de la situation, et son humeur s'empire avec chaque réplique. Curieusement, alors qu'il devrait probablement, au moins par principe, être du côté de son neveu dans cet affrontement – et personne mieux que lui ne sait que le garçon a des raisons d'agir comme il l'a fait – il sympathise sans le vouloir avec l'homme qui le retient. Alb-Tim n'a pas l'air de comprendre que non seulement il a pris une série de mauvaises décisions mais qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus à chaque phrase qui sort de sa bouche. Il est convaincu d'être dans son bon droit et ça le rend arrogant et condescendant. Ce qui ne passe pas avec – Nightwind ? Nightwing ? Bill ne veut pas penser que finalement son neveu et lui ont plus d'une chose en commun et que le gosse ne s'en est pas sorti aussi indemne qu'il a l'air. Il ne veut pas penser que c'est un peu son miroir qui est en face de lui, prenant décision après décision, toutes mauvaises, et s'accrochant à sa certitude. Parce qu'un doute ferait tout s'écrouler. Mais sept ans comme ça, même entouré de gens qui l'aiment…

Il refuse l'ironie de la chose. Il ne veut pas penser à sa femme, il ne pensera pas à son mariage, il refuse de penser à Harry Potter. Foutus Potter, toujours à remuer la merde, à vous faire regarder là où vous ne voulez pas.

Mais Alb-Tim… a un merdier bien à lui dans lequel il est en train de s'enfoncer. Le moment des excuses faciles, des _je suis désolé_ , des _je croyais bien faire_ , ou même _sur le moment ça paraissait une bonne idée_ est passé. Il y a sûrement des phrases polies pour décrire son attitude mais Bill a laissé le monde civilisé derrière lui il y a des années et là où il vit maintenant, on appelle ça un délire mégalomaniaque. L'ego du gosse a visiblement pris les rênes et emporté toute sa prudence et son respect avec lui. Bill ne sait pas exactement quels rapports ont tous ces gens et quel pouvoir ils ont sur – Robin, on peut se poser la question… mais si c'est un lien familial qui s'est établi entre les protagonistes, alors le gosse se positionne pour une claque. En cinq minutes, il a insinué que lui seul savait, lui seul comprenait et que les autres devraient retourner se coucher et le laisser régler les affaires sérieuses. Après avoir pratiquement avoué à Bill que ses sauveteurs étaient brillants, inquisiteurs et avaient une morale très exigeante. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte du décalage ? Et Bill n'apprécie pas tellement d'être traité « d'affaire sans importance ». Ni le sous-entendu qu'il aurait pu ne pas repartir de ce toit. Le loup en lui rage, sa proie lui est volée et un défi présenté, mais l'homme est plus froid, plus calculé. Il n'a pas pensé aussi clairement depuis des années, et quoi qu'une part de lui reconnait et accepte que son neveu a le droit de se battre pour son propre avenir, avec les moyens qu'il a, il n'aime pas être une arrière-pensée. L'amertume revient : le dernier rejeton de sa famille, le seul survivant, et il les renie, réduit leur meurtre à une « affaire classée » et son dernier parent – à part son damné père – au niveau de détail gênant. Est-ce que son neveu croit vraiment qu'il va partir si facilement ? Il a cessé de se fier à la magie seule des années auparavant, il a appris beaucoup de ses errances de ce côté de la barrière et il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne va pas se rendre et s'aplatir devant les demandes d'un autre, surtout pas s'il peut se rapprocher de sa cible. Boston, a dit le gosse. Il a enquêté, pas assez pour trouver plus, mais c'est plus que ce que le loup-garou possède, et ça lui appartient. Il refuse de mourir, il ne va pas partir ou disparaitre pour satisfaire le fantasme de son neveu que rien ne s'est passé, et il VEUT CETTE INFORMATION !

« Ça vous tuerait de m'inclure dans cette conversation ? » grogne-t-il d'une façon menaçante. Peut-être pas aussi menaçante que s'il pouvait bouger, mais il peut encore parler et foutre la merde dans les plans bien ordonnés de son neveu. On ne se débarrasse pas de lui si facilement.

Les deux se taisent, ayant visiblement oublié sa présence. Grand Frère se reprend le plus vite.

« Mais bien sûr ! » fait-il d'une voix enjouée et plaisante. Si Bill ne sentait pas son bras se resserrer sur son cou, il s'y laisserait prendre. « Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! »

Tim a un mouvement de bras paniqué, vite avorté.

« Nightwing ! Non ! » s'écrie-t-il choqué. « Ça n'est pas… il n'est pas… »

« Allons, petit frère, » continue l'autre sur le ton que Bill commence à reconnaitre comme sa version de _regarde mes dents comme elles sont blanches_ , « on ne va pas refuser à un invité de prendre la parole, voyons ! Surtout s'il a fait tous ces efforts pour être là ce soir, sur un toit isolé avec un homme masqué. D'autres trouveraient la situation un peu inquiétante, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut être vraiment désespéré ou déterminé pour se risquer sur les toits de Gotham la nuit, et je suis curieux de savoir lequel c'est. Quant à ce qu' _il n'est pas_..., eh bien… une présentation serait bienvenue, bel inconnu. Un nom peut-être ? J'arrive au milieu de l'action, voyez-vous, quelqu'un a oublié de me passer le programme. »

Ouch. On ne peut pas faire mieux comme « je te garde un chien de ma chienne », c'est presque élégant. Nightchose est furieux, c'est clair, et il va falloir plus que des excuses pour l'apaiser, maintenant. Un sacrifice rituel peut-être. Tim a l'air assommé et regarde Bill avec ce qui – pour lui – doit passer pour des gestes frénétiques de dénégation. Mais Bill n'a plus rien à perdre : sa famille est morte. Et si ce poisson froid ne veut même pas admettre qu'il a eu une famille un jour…

Eh bien, il est peut-être temps qu'on lui rappelle.

« Bill. » énonce-t-il clairement. « Bill Weasley. »

* * *

A Suivre.


	10. Chapter 9 Dick

CHAPITRE IX

 **Dick**

« Weasley », reprend Dick avec calme. « Et vous êtes… ? »

« Son oncle », fait l'homme roux en regardant Robin avec défi.

Tim a passé pâle pour être décomposé. Même ce détail a de la valeur, on dirait.

« Eh bien, enchanté, William Weasley. D'Angleterre, je suppose, avec cet accent ? Tim avait le même quand il est arrivé, il lui a fallu des années avant de s'en défaire. Fraichement débarqué ? »

« Pas vraiment », grogne l'homme sans élaborer.

Pas exactement coopératif, mais il est évident que les actions de Timmy n'ont pas agacé que Nightwing cette nuit. Oh Timmy, tu en as pour des années pour regagner la confiance que tu viens de perdre.

Et tu vas peut-être attendre des jours avant de pouvoir t'asseoir, se jure-t-il. Mais il continue. Il lui faut le maximum d'information.

« Et donc notre Timmy était Tim Weasley ? »

Le geste de Timmy est clair : _NON_ _!_ Mais son oncle ne se laisse pas arrêter. Dick croit même deviner l'existence d'un rictus canin en sa direction.

« Albus. Albus Severus Weasley. Ou Potter, je suppose. »

« C'est… charmant. Très anglais, en tout cas. Albus. Pourquoi Potter, Albus ? »

Tim est coincé. Il déteste s'entendre appeler par ce nom, c'est évident, mais s'il ne répond pas, son oncle le fera. Et qui sait ce qu'il va dire.

Dick veut vraiment vraiment lui taper dessus. Avec une chaise.

« Mes parents ont divorcé. », finit par répondre Tim. « Bill est le frère de ma mère. »

Huh. Une fontaine d'informations et Dick a bien remarqué l'absence du mot père dans la phrase. Maintenant comment pousser ces deux têtes de mules à lui dire ce qu'il veut sans devoir le leur arracher avec des pincettes ? Mmm, la provocation est toujours la tactique la plus simple.

« Et comment se fait-il que personne de cette merveilleuse famille ne soit venu chercher Albus ? »

William manque s'arracher de sa prise. Tim s'est raidi et refermé, il a même fait un pas en arrière. Attention, sujet tabou. C'est généralement là que le garçon sourirait et offrirait des platitudes normalement, noyant la question sous les banalités. _Non Dick, personne ne viendra me chercher. Ils sont tous morts. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière._

Menteur. Mais les rouquins sont généralement emportés et celui-ci a été violent depuis le début. Et donc…

« ILS SONT MORTS ! » hurle l'homme en se débattant. « Morts, sale fils de pute ! Ils ne peuvent venir chercher PERSONNE ! »

Le visage de Robin est pâle et sans vie. Il observe son oncle comme il a observé des dizaines de criminels et Dick se rend compte avec de plus en plus de peine qu'ils ont complètement loupé le coche, Bruce et lui, complètement mal jugé cet enfant et les raisons qui l'ont rendu si doué à ne pas laisser ses émotions influencer ses actions. Ce n'est pas que ça ne le concerne pas. C'est qu'il n'est pas concerné.

Ça ne sent pas bon. Mais il lui en faut plus. Weasley finit de s'agiter dans ses bras – cette prise est très bonne contrairement à ce qu'il a prétendu, elle ne demande pas d'effort et ne cause pas de crampes. Il peut tenir la nuit entière – et il reprend l'interrogatoire.

« Tous morts. Sauf vous et lui. «

« Ouais. », grogne l'homme.

Tim pourrait être une statue de cire.

« Et son père. »

« Suppose. » fait l'autre avec mauvaise grâce.

Sujet délicat des deux côtés, alors. Divorce difficile ?

« En parlant de son père » fait-il d'un ton dégagé, « vous ne sauriez pas comment le joindre ? On pourrait lui donner des nouvelles… »

« NON ! »

En chœur. Carrément. Le rouquin s'est figé dans ses bras, Tim/Albus s'écroule presque, revenu à la vie et leurs voix ont la même note paniquée. Potter, hein. Un gros bras ? Un criminel ? Une tête de gang ? Quelqu'un à redouter, en tout cas.

Mais apparemment les deux idiots se sont surpris mutuellement. Tim regarde son oncle avec un étonnement évident, et Weasley se redresse pour l'interpeller.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas appeler papa, _Potter_ ? Et espérer qu'il vienne te sauver ? Même s'il n'a sauvé personne d'autre ? Pour son précieux fils, il ferait certainement un effort. »

Celle-là est facile à déchiffrer. Le papa – Potter – n'est donc pas mort. Weasley estime qu'il aurait dû sauver les autres – détails, quelqu'un ? – et insinue qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour des raisons sordides.

« Appelle donc le héros, bébé Albus, peut-être qu'il montrera son nez, après tout ce temps, on pourrait échanger des nouvelles… »

« Il nous tuerait ! Tu sais qu'il nous tuerait ! »

On vient de changer complètement de registre, là. C'est Tim qui a crié, d'une voix plus haut perchée que d'habitude, et à voir les deux tâches de couleur sur ses joues pâles, Dick sait qu'il vient d'apprendre quelque chose de très important : Robin, qui a affronté des dizaines de criminels, Tim qui affronte Batman sans ciller, Albus qui a survécu à un enlèvement et à une ménagerie humaine… est terrifié de son père. Le fameux Potter, quel qu'il soit, a réussi ce dont peu jusqu'ici peuvent se vanter. Et Dick sait que les souvenirs d'enfance sont les moins fiables et les plus douloureux, mais…

Il commence à se demander s'ils ne se sont pas complètement trompés – encore – sur la raison pour laquelle Tim voudrait couper tous ses contacts avec son passé. Pas d'enquête, pas de recherche, surtout pas de nom… Chez quelqu'un de plus vieux, ils auraient reconnu ce comportement : c'est celui de quelqu'un qui cherche à se faire oublier. Rien à voir ici. Albus est mort dans cet enlèvement, ni fleurs ni couronnes s'il vous plait. Et ça expliquerait à la fois l'insistance du garçon à les voir enterrer l'affaire et sa persistance à garder ses propres yeux ouverts au cas où…

Au cas où quelqu'un viendrait le chercher.

Et finalement ce rendez-vous sur un toit à minuit prend une nuance plus sinistre. Oui, Tim a bien laissé entendre que si les réponses de l'homme lui déplaisaient, il s'en chargerait définitivement… et Dick ne l'a pas cru. Pas après toutes ces années d'efforts et de tentations évitées sans problèmes.

Mais si c'est la sécurité de Tim qui est menacé… si tout en revient à _Albus_ …

Dick se rend compte avec une horreur grandissante que ce ne sont pas seulement les problèmes de son frère qu'il affronte là, mais tout ce qu'Albus Potter-Weasley a amené en Amérique avec lui – et dont il n'a jamais parlé.

Dick se sent dépassé. Tim, il peut confronter, mais d'Albus il ne sait rien. Il ne lui reste qu'à prier pour que ce qu'il sait suffise… et pour que les renforts arrivent.

Quand il reporte son attention sur la scène, il se rend compte qu'il a presque laissé échapper sa prise, parce que l'homme s'est littéralement effondré de surprise dans ses bras.

Silence. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il dise quelque chose ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	11. Chapter 10 Albus

CHAPITRE X

 **Albus**

Tim sait qu'il a merdé. Il a laissé échapper une information précieuse, quelque chose qui excitera la curiosité de son frère et augmentera le niveau d'alerte donné à la situation. Mais son oncle – le fou ! – en a déjà révélé trop, ils savent que son père est vivant, ils savent SON NOM, s'ils attirent son attention, ils sont tous perdus.

Le héros. Ha.

« Tu es fou… » commence Bill.

« Ta gueule. », répond sèchement Albus – Tim dont les mains tremblent. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si _le_ _héros_ , comme tu dis, arrive ici et nous trouve vivants, toi et moi ? S'il apprend toute l'histoire ? »

Ses dents s'entrechoquent. Bill a toujours été un ivrogne agressif, mais ça dépasse la bêtise pour toucher à la tentative de suicide. L'imbécile cherche encore une excuse.

« Sûrement pas _toi._ », grasseye-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas… comme si…

« Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas… », bégaye-t-il, « que je ne suis pas… Tu sais ! Tu sais pourquoi ! Tu crois que même après tout ce temps je peux me permettre de porter ce nom ? Tu crois », insiste-t-il avec une incrédulité teintée d'hystérie, « que je peux réclamer _justice_ ? Moi ?! »

Bill se tait enfin, son teint brouillé révélant qu'il a enfin connecté ses petites cellules grises et compris ce qui est en jeu. Non, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention, et c'est pourquoi Tim a tout fait pour tout régler en silence, sans bruit et surtout sans nom.

Maintenant tout est à découvert, ou presque et il ne tiendrait pas debout si ses mains n'étaient pas crispées sur le bois de son _bo_. Il ne peut même pas regarder son frère. Il sait que derrière son masque, les yeux de l'homme brillent de curiosité et que cette fois il ne se laissera pas bercer par des fadaises. Ça n'est pas bon. C'est même très mauvais. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen d'embrouiller l'histoire, de la détourner avant que tout soit révélé, même ce que lui ne sait pas. Il faut… il faut que rien ne sorte de ce toit. Il faut que Dick promette le secret. Il faut que Bill ferme sa gueule. Il faut…

Tim a du mal à respirer, tout se brouille autour de lui. Il faut qu'il fasse taire Bill. C'est le plus important. S'il arrête de répondre aux questions de Nightwing, ils peuvent s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Tim doit se reprendre et jouer gros. Il n'a plus le temps de se soucier de ce que son frère pense.

Il respire profondément et relève la tête.

« Il faut, » annonce-t-il posément, presque calmement, "que tu te taises. Oncle Bill."

Le loup-garou rue dans les brancards et lui montre les dents.

« Et c'est toi qui va me faire taire, _Albus_ ?! »

Merlin, il déteste ce nom. L'a toujours détesté. Lui et James… peu importe.

« Ils avaient tous les mots de passe. Tous les mots de code. Ils connaissaient chacune des protections et savaient comment les désarmer. Tu crois que c'était un hasard ? »

Bill s'agite mais détourne les yeux. Oui, ce que Tim lui a dit tout à l'heure a pris racine, et il a les mêmes soupçons.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi !" rugit-il. "Ça pourrait être Potter… !"

« Tu as _toi_ - _même_ changé les protections après son départ, en espérant qu'il ne reviendrait pas te prendre au mot, _Bill_. Et s'il était revenu, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper. Tu le sais. »

Bill s'agite frénétiquement mais ne dit plus rien. Ça étonne encore Tim comme ça étonnait Albus, cette foi aveugle, même devant les faits. Mais il suppose que ça fait partie d'être un Weasley et il ne pose pas la question. C'est un point mort, maintenant, jeu de mot compris.

 _« Qui_ possédait toutes ces informations, mon oncle ? _Qui_ était toujours à court d'argent mais jamais à court de ragots ? Qui a toute sa vie fait montre d'un manque total d'intérêt ou de respect pour la vie des autres ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! TU MENS ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Tim se tait. Il laisse le silence faire son œuvre comme il l'a fait mille fois. L'homme en face de lui s'essouffle vainement, il ne peut pas lutter contre la vérité. A lui d'asséner le point final.

« S'il y a une enquête, s'il y a un procès, je dirais tout. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Pourquoi James et moi on était là. Je serais obligé. Pas de secret familial devant un tribunal. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le loup hurle. Nightwing… Tim ne veut pas regarder Nightwing.

« Tu dois te taire, » martèle-t-il. « On n'a rien à gagner à remettre tout ça au jour. Ça ne doit pas aller plus loin. »

« ÇA N'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Quoi, encore ? Il faut qu'ils avancent, ils ne peuvent pas rester là cent ans, le soleil va finir par se lever, il n'est plus temps de jouer maintenant.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« C'EST UN MENSONGE ! »

« Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne… »

« C'EST TA MERE ! »

Silence.

Tim a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup, ses oreilles bourdonnent, son crâne vibre. Très loin, il entend les bruits habituels de la ville : bruits de moteur, coups de feu, cris et rires mélangés.

Le fou. Le pauvre fou. Il vient de les achever.

Une part de Tim, celle qui analyse la situation en permanence, signale que la mention de la mère mieux que toute autre, assure que Nightwing ne lâchera plus leur piste. Dick a des idées très particulières sur ce qui fait une famille. Des idées que Bruce partage, et même ce pauvre Jason, mort en essayant de sauver la mère qui l'avait trahi. Plus que tout, le fait que Tim aurait condamné la sienne sans regrets souligne le fait qu'il n'est pas des leurs. Ce qu'il sait depuis des années mais espère encore leur dissimuler de son mieux.

Une autre part de Tim – ce qui reste d'Albus, peut-être, ne voit plus rien. La rage qui l'a envahi cause des étincelles qui l'éblouissent. Il n'attendait pas cet argument-là, non.

« C'est une putain. » s'entend-il dire d'une voix dénuée d'inflexions, comme désincarnée. « Une droguée et une putain. Et elle est morte. »

S'il y a une part de Tim qui reste un peu censée, elle se couvre sans doute la figure de ses mains et gémit qu'ils devraient _tous se taire_ avant que le ciel ne s'effondre. S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

« C'ETAIT TA MERE ! »

Bill n'a aucune idée, absolument aucune idée, se dit-il vaguement dans le brouillard de rage pure qui lui tourne la tête, à quel point Albus n'en a RIEN A FOUTRE.

« Bien, » fait-il de cette même voix vide. « Parfait. Tu expliqueras au tribunal pourquoi ta sœur, cette merveilleuse créature, ne passait pas Noël avec sa famille, en dépit du fait que ses trois enfants y assistaient, mais avec un quelconque comte italien ou slovaque. Tu leur diras que curieusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vendait des informations confidentielles, alors même que cette action mettait les enfants en question en danger. Tu pourrais même leur mentionner que les rumeurs qui disent qu'elle vendait nos dents et nos cheveux étaient en fait parfaitement vraies. »

« NON ! »

« Dis-moi, oncle Bill… Tu crois qu'ils la condamneraient post-mortem ? Huit personnes sont mortes, après tout. »

 _Et je rugis, et je rugis_ , commente cette partie hébétée de son esprit. Pas de conversation, ces Weasley. C'est toujours le même, NON, tu as tort et j'ai raison.

« Tu veux parler de ma merveilleuse MERE en public ? » S'entend-il continuer, alors qu'un dixième de son cerveau insiste pour qu'il la _ferme_ , maintenant, tout de suite ! « Sûr. Parlons-en. Tu veux parler du divorce ? Du scandale ? De _ton_ mariage ? »

Il revient petit à petit à lui, en même temps que les hurlements de rage de l'autre se muent en gémissements pitoyables.

« Oncle Bill, » finit-il, fatigué, « tu ne crois pas qu'on à trop à perdre, toi et moi ? »

* * *

A Suivre.


	12. Chapter 11 Batman

CHAPITRE XI

 **Batman**

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Batman. « J'aimerais connaitre toute l'histoire, avant de juger. »

Bruce ne se sépare pas de l'ombre qu'il occupe. Il sait que Tim et Dick sauront où il est, habitués à le trouver dans la pénombre et l'inconnu n'a pas besoin de le voir.

Et il aimerait mieux garder Tim déséquilibré.

C'est une tactique qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser contre un de ses enfants, mais force lui est de constater que Dick avait raison : ils ont besoin de pousser autant qu'ils peuvent, la situation actuelle ne peut plus durer, et les actes de Tim – et ses intentions ce soir… sont inquiétants. Ce soir il est Batman. En face de lui sont Albus Severus Potter et son oncle Bill. Il va apprendre à les connaitre et les juger. Son fils Tim viendra après. S'il peut encore expliquer les décisions qu'il a prises.

Bruce a peu d'espoir qu'elles soient valables.

Il regarde la scène figée devant lui. Weasley, surpris par une arrivée inattendue, tourne son visage dans cette direction, tendu comme s'il pouvait voir, ou du moins percevoir. Sa force laisse entendre qu'il a été amélioré. Mutant ? Expérience ? Et dans ce cas… meilleure vue ? Ouïe ? A tester.

Dick est droit, les mains relaxées, en parfaite position pour tenir son prisonnier des heures, mais Batman ne peut pas s'y tromper : son fils est soulagé, profondément soulagé de le voir. Pas au point de lui laisser la situation en main, mais… Dick est secoué. Et furieux. Les gens oublient généralement, emportés par l'ouragan de bonne volonté qu'est Nightwing, qu'il peut se mettre en colère. Mais si sa résistance est longue, il n'en brûle que plus fort quand il est à bout : Dick en colère est _vicieux_. D'autant plus s'il a l'impression qu'on a abusé de son affection. Bruce sera peut-être celui à considérer la punition de Robin mais Tim, qui a toujours pensé qu'il avait une dette énorme envers son frère, va définitivement la payer, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, lentement et peut-être péniblement. Dick a une routine et est – du moins Batman l'estime – paresseux dans ses relations et ses ambitions, mais il peut en sortir quand il veut et surprendre tout le monde. Témoin la présence de Bruce ici : Nightwing ne lui a pas parlé de ses soupçons, ni du rendez-vous prévu sur ce toit, mais après dix minutes d'écoute, il a branché son communicateur et filmé la scène. Il n'a envoyé qu'une phrase : ON A UN PROBLEME. Et la vidéo, en temps réel, ininterrompue.

Bruce avait la nausée après les premières cinq minutes et a pris le chemin de l'immeuble isolé presque immédiatement. _Robin_ est sa priorité ce soir, Robin et l'inconnu qu'il a pratiquement déclaré être prêt à assassiner de sang-froid. Bruce s'est déplacé avec la plus grande discrétion possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et courir le risque d'interruptions. Il veut le fin mot de l'histoire. Il a donc mis plus longtemps que prévu, mais le lien vidéo et le dialogue à trois qu'il couvre lui en a dit bien assez.

Dick a choisi la bonne stratégie : un mélange de sincérité et de provocation qui garde Tim secoué. La situation avec son rappel du passé est déjà assez difficile pour lui, quoi qu'il prétende. Il n'est pas en contrôle, il est dissocié. Et Bruce espérait que Tim se connaissait assez pour ne pas se fier à lui-même dans ces circonstances… mais ici c'est apparemment Albus qu'ils ont en face d'eux et lui ne joue pas suivant les mêmes règles. A-t-il les mêmes limites ? Avant même d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous, Bruce additionne déjà le nombre de manières dont son fils a dû abuser de sa confiance pour organiser cette rencontre discrète. Tim n'est pas le seul à dissocier. Bruce soupçonne que quand il laissera tomber le masque, la souffrance sera grande. Mais il a son rôle à jouer et Dick attend son aide.

Ce soir il est Batman et c'est l'ennemi en face.

Tim les a certainement assez traités comme tels, Dick et lui. Le retour est justifié.

« Tu lui as dit, » fait Tim d'une voix tremblante et incrédule. « Tu as prévenu Batman de… de… »

« J'ai prévenu Batman, » répond Dick d'une voix trainante mais claire, « qu'il y avait des irrégularités dans sa chaine de commandement. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait autorisé embûche ou meurtre ce soir, Robin. Ou avez-vous tous les deux un programme dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Ah. Persiflage. La colère et la peine se mélangent parfaitement pour blesser Tim qui connait les peurs de son frère mieux que personne. Peu savent que Dick redoute par-dessus tout de se retrouver exclu, et qu'il a dû faire des efforts incroyables pour accepter les nouveaux Robins et leurs rapports avec Bruce. Accuser Tim de conspirer avec celui qu'il considère comme son père… oui, la blessure saigne au grand jour pour ceux qui savent où regarder.

Mais Tim est bloqué. Il ne peut pas, devant Batman, avouer qu'il a tout organisé sans permission. Il est sous attaques de deux côtés, maintenant, et s'ils arrivent à garder le roux sous pression…

Tim détourne la tête sans répondre, et Bruce ne sait pas si Dick le lui pardonnera jamais. Mais ils doivent apprendre, tous les deux, que la personne qu'ils aiment a plus de profondeur qu'ils ont jamais cru. Batman a un devoir envers sa cité et ses habitants.

« La dispute, » fait-il d'un ton monotone, « porte donc sur le fait que Mme Potter est ou n'est pas une prostituée. »

S'il avait besoin d'un signe que Tim est en fait bien au-delà de ses limites, c'est le cri en stéréo qu'il reçoit des deux côtés du toit.

« MA SOEUR N'EST PAS UNE… ! »

« N'UTILISE PAS CE NOM ! »

Albus avait six ans quand ils l'ont trouvé. Six ans, c'est assez pour observer certaines choses et s'en souvenir. C'est aussi assez pour élaborer des rancunes et mal interpréter les actes des adultes.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement si j'utilise ce nom, _Robin_ ? »

Il n'est pas au-dessus d'un rappel lui-même, non. Il est blessé et sur la défensive, si ce n'était Dick il les jetterait tous en cellule en attendant une bonne réponse. Mais si Dick pense que son frère peut encore être traité en frère (et après Jason, c'est impressionnant) alors Bruce suivra son exemple.

Albus – Tim ? – tressaille et se tait. Mais le rouquin a encore des choses à dire.

« Ma sœur n'est pas… ! Personne n'a le droit de dire… ! »

Il s'étrangle et bafouille. Ils ne vont pas aller loin avec ce témoignage.

« Je croyais qu'elle était morte ? », le pousse Nightwing.

« ÇA N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !», rugit l'homme. Stéroïdes ? Drogues ? A ce point ça peut être n'importe quoi, y compris un esprit-animal comme il l'a rencontré une fois.

Batman hait sincèrement la magie. Elle brouille toutes les cartes.

« Si Albus dit qu'elle l'était… » fait-il d'une voix apaisante.

« _Il ne sait rien !_ Il n'était qu'un gosse ! »

« Et elle, euh… ne vendait pas ses charmes contre de l'argent ? »

Parfait, Nightwing. On ne peut pas imaginer une phrase plus insultante délivrée avec tant de candeur. Est-ce que Tim est encore assez lucide pour s'en apercevoir ?

« Elle n'était pas une prostituée ! Elle… elle avait son caractère, elle refusait d'écouter les conseils de sa mère depuis qu'ils nous avaient tant coûté, elle aimait le luxe, c'est vrai, mais elle le méritait, elle suivait ces types non parce qu'ils étaient riches mais parce qu'elle aimait l'aventure, qui aurait pu le lui dénier ? Elle était la plus jeune, la seule fille et sa vie aurait dû être dorée, au lieu de ça… »

« Ça, » reprend Batman d'une voix neutre, « étant trois enfants et un divorce. »

L'homme tressaille. Du coin de l'œil, Batman voit Tim se détourner. Le divorce est le point sensible. Une mère irresponsable, un père terrifiant…

« Donc… quoi ? » reprend Nightwing, sa voix presque parfaitement sincère. « C'était la plus jeune et la plus gâtée, et quand les choses ont mal tourné, elle s'est sauvée en laissant tout en plan ? »

L'expression des deux Weasley traduit qu'il a parfaitement résumé la situation. Tous deux ont l'air incrédule, comme surpris qu'on puisse résumer une situation si pénible en quelques mots anodins. Mais il leur reste beaucoup de détails à découvrir : quel est le problème avec le père, _pourquoi_ Albus ment continuellement, et aussi…

« La ménagerie, » fait Batman de sa voix rauque. « C'est ce qui m'intéresse. Comment avez-vous retrouvé sa trace ? »

Le roux se tait, les appels de son neveu à la discrétion faisant finalement leur effet. Mais Batman n'a pas le temps.

« Vous n'avez pas commis de crime dans cette ville. Vous pourrez partir après avoir répondu à nos questions. »

Et après avoir tourné la tête afin que son regard repose sur Robin, il achève.

« Nous ne tuons pas. »

Robin fléchit.

Son oncle se relaxe graduellement. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frimer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais quoi que ce soit, si je ne crains rien ? »

« Eh bien, » lui souffle Nightwing dans l'oreille – et l'homme qui l'avait apparemment oublié un instant, sursaute. « Il y a le fait que nos prisons ont des fichiers, avec des images correspondantes et que nous communiquons avec les autres villes. Il ne devrait pas prendre longtemps pour savoir où vous êtes allé et ce que vous y avez fait. Et tout cela enregistré dans un dossier permanent. On ne vous oubliera plus, William Weasley, c'est promis. »

Excellent. Nightwing a tapé en plein dans une de ses peurs, ou plusieurs. L'homme ne veut pas être remarqué, son existence ne doit pas venir au jour, et pas seulement à cause de sa sœur et de la notoriété de sa famille. Albus aussi prêche le secret pour plusieurs raisons. _Je n'ai pas osé leur dire_ , a-t-il déclaré au début, _ils auraient cherché et il leur serait arrivé quelque chose_. Un secret protégé par beaucoup. _L'autre côté. Nocturne Alley_. Et Weasley a confirmé : _Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver !_

Un autre monde. Clandestin. Dissimulé. Parallèle. Une autre dimension ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Dick a raison : il faut éclaircir toute l'histoire une fois pour toute. D'où vient Albus ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait fuir ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas y retourner ?

Nightwing a suffisamment effrayé l'homme. A son tour.

« Vous avez des pistes et des indices. Nous aussi. Un échange serait mutuellement profitable. »

Les mains de Tim se crispent sur son bâton, son menton se redresse, ses lèvres se serrent : il veut intervenir mais n'ose pas, il sait qu'il a perdu presque tout son crédit ce soir-là. Batman sait qu'il interviendra quand même s'ils vont plus loin, désespéré de garder le secret, les secrets. Mais même s'il ne l'admet pas, il a déjà perdu.

L'homme roux renifle.

« Vraiment. Et vous allez vraiment me laisser repartir, les mains dans les poches ? »

Batman fait un signe à Nightwing qui lâche immédiatement l'homme et va se placer plus loin derrière lui dans une position faussement nonchalante. Parfait. L'homme devra tourner sans cesse pour ne pas avoir l'un d'eux dans son angle mort et il ne sait pas à quelle vitesse Dick peut se déplacer.

Note personnelle : dire à Alfred qu'il a été impressionné par la maitrise de son fils ainé. Il transmettra.

Weasley est désarçonné par son changement de situation et Batman en profite. Il énumère les pistes qu'ils ont explorées, les indices qu'ils ont trouvés, les marques, commence à donner les noms des villes et s'arrête, indiquant d'un sourcil qu'il n'ira pas plus loin sans encouragement. L'autre se fait prier mais bientôt donne ses propres noms et complète la carte qu'ils ont élaborée au fil des années. Dick indique d'un geste discret que la caméra tourne toujours.

Il devra peut-être lui faire son compliment en personne.

« Tu sais que ça ne servira à rien. » intervient Albus – et Batman se demande, un instant, si le goût pour le drame dont sa famille a souvent été accusée est contagieux.

Weasley montre les dents en direction de son neveu.

« Tu m'as offert la même chose, » fait-il remarquer, « sauf que tu ne comptais pas me laisser repartir de ce toit, hein ? »

Il a donc remarqué aussi.

Mais au lieu de se laisser aller à un des accès de rage brute dont il semble coutumier, l'homme devient sérieux et sobre.

« Je sais que tu t'en fiches maintenant, » souffle-t-il, « parce que tu as une nouvelle famille, mais ils sont tout ce qui me reste. Je vais les trouver, Albus. Je vais les trouver. »

Albus se détourne. Batman est… modérément satisfait que son fils ait une certaine décence. Il n'est pas vraiment impressionné.

Bientôt, comme prévu, arrive le moment où Weasley bloque et refuse de répondre aux questions pourtant logiques de Nightwing. D'où viennent les kidnappeurs ? Comment se déplacent-ils ? Où se cachent-ils ? Comment font-ils pour sauter de ville en ville sans être remarqués ?

Weasley s'entête, transpirant, effrayé de plus qu'il n'a dit. Parallèlement, Albus se détend. Il a compris que cette piste ne va pas mener loin.

La brutalité est une tactique aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver si nous découvrons ce que vous protégez ? »

Les deux tournent des faces pâles vers lui. Bingo. Dick observe Albus sans être vu, cherchant à lire l'expression de son visage. Est-ce pour eux qu'il s'inquiète ? Qui sait maintenant ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	13. Chapter 12 Albus

CHAPITRE XII

 **Albus**

Tim a la tête qui tourne.

L'arrivée de Batman a été aussi surprenante que malvenue. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a pensé sur le moment. Mais depuis, la situation n'a pas cessé d'empirer et il commence à se demander s'il y a une limite dans le négatif ou si quelque chose va craquer et refuser d'aller plus loin.

Ça pourrait être lui.

Toutes ses peurs mises au jour. Cette femme, _Lui_ , le réseau qu'il a deviné, et maintenant, ils s'approchent dangereusement du secteur interdit. Bill, cet idiot, ralentit maintenant qu'il peut voir la clôture et les conséquences de ses actes, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Si vous ne voulez pas que Batman s'approche d'une barrière, vous devez lui dire pourquoi, et ce qui se cache derrière, et ça n'est pas toujours suffisant. Ils vont peut-être devoir lui dire, et Albus ne sait pas s'il peut. Il a gardé le secret si longtemps, c'est comme une boule dans sa gorge.

Il essaie de ne pas regarder du côté de Dick. Il n'est pas masochiste quoi qu'on en dise. Il a brûlé ses vaisseaux avec son frère… et ça n'est peut-être même pas suffisant.

« Effacement de mémoire. » lâche Bill et il a un éblouissement.

Tim lâche son bâton, se cache la figure dans les mains et recule en gémissant. Il sait que les bruits qu'il fait sont ceux d'un enfant mais il ne les contrôle pas, il ne contrôle plus rien. Il sent sa vessie qui se relâche dans son costume, prisonnier d'une terreur enfantine qui n'a jamais lâché prise.

« Non non nonnonnonnon… » sort de sa bouche comme une prière. Quelqu'un essaie de le soutenir par le coude et il sait, il sait que c'est Dick, venu le consoler malgré tout, mais il ne peut pas, il se dégage et recule jusqu'au bord du toit où il trébuche et s'écroule.

Il voudrait être mort. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Et la vision d'enfer continue.

« Qui ? » demande Batman.

Bill ne répond pas mais c'est trop tard, _c'est trop tard…_

« Nous surveillent-ils en cet instant ? » demande Batman et Tim n'entend pas la réponse, ses oreilles bourdonnent, des cloches sonnent sous son crâne.

« Pourquoi Albus est-il dans cet état ? » réclame Batman.

Tim n'entend que des fragments de la réponse.

« Jeune… enfants… renforcements… »

Par contre, la réaction de Batman résonne dans ces oreilles, tonne sur le toit comme la voix de Dieu, emplie de colère et d'incrédulité.

« Vous voulez dire que vous conditionnez vos enfants à ne pas trahir le secret ?! »

La voix de Bill par contraste marmonne et chuchote.

« Non… non… histoires… croquemitaine… sécurité ! »

« Efficace, effectivement. » répond Batman d'une voix sèche à dépeupler le Sahara. Il est en colère.

« Eh bien, il n'a rien dit jusqu'ici, non ? » fait Bill de la voix agressive qu'il a quand il se sent coupable.

Et ils se battraient peut-être si Tim ne relevait pas la tête pour trouver Nightwing juste en face de lui. Il doit émettre un son quelconque parce que tous les autres bruits s'arrêtent et le silence descend sur le toit. Tim est épuisé; une sueur glacée lui coule le long du dos. Il se sent sale et laid, et dénudé. Il n'a jamais été plus désarmé.

Et c'est Nightwing en face de lui, pas Dick. Il y a une différence, même s'il n'a jamais été capable de mettre des mots dessus. Nightwing ne se soucie pas autant des gens autour de lui, il est plus brutal et beaucoup plus direct.

Tim se rappelle du mot croquemitaine utilisé par Bill quelques minutes auparavant et se demande si Nightwing n'a pas toujours été le sien, en fait. Mais le masque le fixe et il ne peut pas le quitter des yeux, fasciné.

« Maintenant, » ronronne la figure soudain terrifiante de son frère, « ce que je veux savoir, moi, c'est la vérité. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait si je dévoilais ton secret ?! »_

Tim est presque sûr qu'il a couiné ou émit un son semblable. Il ne peut pas parler, il ne doit pas parler, ils ne doivent pas savoir… !

Nightwing sourit et Tim sent son estomac se déliter. C'est le sourire du fou des cartes, celui pour lequel nul enjeu n'est trop haut. Ou trop bas.

« Voilà ton enjeu, _Albus_. »

Le nom le brûle, le rejet qu'il implique, et le fait que ce sont ses actes qui les ont menés là.

« Je chercherais. Je chercherais partout, rien ne m'arrêtera. Je ferais chacune des étapes de ton petit réseau ambulant, je laisserais mon nom à chaque pas. Partout on saura que Nightwing en savait trop. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Tim sent ses lèvres bouger. Peut-être qu'il pleure. Peut-être que non. C'est un non qu'il esquisse, mais Dick… il n'a jamais pu refuser quoique ce soit à Dick.

« Dis-moi, Albus. Dis-moi ou je quitte ce toit et dans une heure, tous les bas-fonds sauront ce que je cherche. »

Il n'y a aucune gentillesse dans ce ton, aucune prise. Fais-le. Ou non.

Et Dick bouge, il va se lever, il va s'en aller… !

Tim l'attrape par la main.

« Ils v-vous effaceront ! » bredouille-t-il. « T-tout ce que vous êtes. Il n'y aura plus que vos visages et rien derrière ! »

Sa voix monte dans les aigus et il sait qu'il est hystérique. Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre plus loin dans ses peurs mais il s'est trompé. Perdre Bruce et Dick n'est rien comparé à la pensée de _perdre_ Bruce et Dick. Retourner en Angleterre en les laissant derrière aurait été dur mais possible sachant qu'ils existaient malgré son départ. Il a été égoïste en restant, égoïste en les mettant en danger de cette façon.

Il ne peut plus respirer, des tâches noires emplissent son champ de vision, il se sent partir.

Une piqure au cou le fait se redresser. Un calme artificiel l'envahit, comme un pansement frais sur une brûlure. Ses mains tremblent encore, l'adrénaline ne l'ayant pas encore abandonné. Devant lui, Nightwing range la seringue hypodermique dans sa ceinture et le contemple d'un regard sans pitié.

« Tu ne quittes pas ce toit. » annonce-t-il d'une voix sans inflexion. « Tu répondras à nos questions, maintenant ou plus tard, mais dès ce moment tu es aux arrêts. »

Et par une suite de mouvements rapides et précis, il défait et s'éloigne avec la ceinture, la marque de Robin.

Tim pleure peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne sent plus son visage. Il sait que l'effet du tranquillisant va se dissiper rapidement, mais à ce moment même sa partie analytique ne fonctionne plus. Il ne peut plus qu'assister au reste de la conversation et regarder les autres faire leurs choix.

Les choix qu'il a manœuvré, menti, triché pour les empêcher de faire toutes ces années. Tout est remis à zéro.

Il voudrait être mort. Il ne peut même plus se lever.

* * *

A Suivre.


	14. Chapter 13 Bill Weasley

Chapitre XIII

 **Bill Weasley**

Bill sait qu'il en a trop dit. Il n'a pas besoin de l'effondrement spectaculaire de son neveu pour le lui dire : il a remarqué, merci. Et quoi qu'il dise, le type terrifiant – Batman ? Honnêtement ? – a raison. Les enfants sont plus ou moins conditionnés pour ne pas laisser échapper une parole compromettante en cas de rencontre avec les moldus. Dans une situation extrême comme celle qui a eu lieu sept ans auparavant, et dans un pays différent, dont il ne connaissait pas les règles, cette simple règle a dû devenir cauchemardesque.

Bien sûr, le renforcement de la règle est fait par la famille, par les moyens de son choix. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui a été utilisé pour Albus et à voir sa réaction, il n'en a pas particulièrement envie.

C'est vrai qu'il sait que les enfants de Potter avaient un statut très particulier dans sa maisonnée : promesses non tenues, outils n'ayant pas rempli leur mission, atouts inutiles. Il est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas grandi avec une part du ressentiment dû à la situation tordue dans laquelle ils se sont tous trouvés après la guerre. Mais savoir si le ressentiment était le leur ou s'il a été utilisé contre eux…

Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles Bill ne rentrait que rarement, et ça n'est pas celles qu'on lui attribuerait généralement. Oui, il a trop bu. Non, il n'y a pas eu d'autres femmes. Et Fleur ne lui reprochait même pas de la fuir; seulement de la laisser dans ce qu'elle appelait un enfer, avec la belle-mère qu'elle détestait. Elle le haïssait, oui et ne désirait pas plus que lui passer du temps ensemble. Les efforts qu'elle faisait, c'était pour les enfants. Et même ça, il l'a raté. Et ils sont morts, maintenant. Pas de troisième chance.

Ce qui fait qu'il s'en fout un peu. De tout. Ces dernières années, il a erré, saoul et brutal, d'un côté de l'Europe à l'autre, sans jamais rien trouver. C'est quelqu'un qui voulait l'éloigner d'Angleterre qui lui a suggéré de s'intéresser aux colonies, parce que « dans cet endroit barbare, qui sait qui fait quoi ? » Alors il est venu voir. Il lui a fallu du temps pour s'introduire dans les réseaux criminels locaux; il a dû rendre des services et se faire connaitre. Il n'a même pas menti : il cherche ceux qui ont tué sa famille. Il peut donner des dates et un lieu. S'ils viennent le chercher, il les attend. Il veut surtout que la douleur cesse, mais il n'est plus assez brave pour se coucher et se laisser partir. Trouver Albus, ici, ça a été une véritable surprise et pas une des meilleure; une qui lui rappelle qu'un meilleur côté des choses existe et qu'il peut encore le choisir, que c'est possible, que d'autres l'ont fait. Petit Albus, toujours si silencieux et prudent, si brave en face de l'adversité… si reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé une famille qui l'aime qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Y compris leur mentir et les manipuler loin de la vérité. Mais comment et où aurait-il appris l'honnêteté, petit Albus ? De son oncle ? De sa mère ? De sa grand-mère ? Et son père a fichu le camp sans un regard en arrière, tout ce qui lui en reste c'est une version délavée de ses yeux et cette peur irrépressible. Bill a été surpris d'abord mais maintenant il comprend; Albus est le témoin du crime, ou son témoignage. Si Potter met jamais les yeux dessus… Eh bien, il serait parfaitement en droit d'atomiser le garçon, né sans son accord, comme il lui a refusé son nom.

Sa famille a créé un merdier sans nom. Maintenant qu'il est là, sept ans plus tard et à huit mille kilomètres, il peut bien se l'avouer. Et il ne peut même pas le reprocher aux autres parce qu'il était un des plus lucides. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était malhonnête et pouvait très mal tourner. Et pourtant il n'a rien dit et a été surpris comme les autres quand les choses ont effectivement mal tourné.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en voyant ce gamin étalé sur ce toit, avec une expression assommée et de grosses larmes qui lui coulent sur le visage – le tout sans émettre un son de plus que la terrible plainte qui les a fait tous se taire tout à l'heure… il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir les évènements présents comme une terrible fin et conclusion au passé. Il a cru que tout était fini au massacre. Puis que tout finirait quand il trouverait les meurtriers. Mais non, c'est maintenant la fin, avec Albus et lui payant l'addition, les derniers d'une famille d'escrocs. Albus a de qui tenir, sans qu'il le sache. Ou peut-être qu'il le sait ? A choisir entre le héros et le traitre, quand le héros est ton _père_ …

Bill a le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que l'autre type terrifiant – en bleu celui-ci… Nightwing ? – exécute son petit rituel avec son neveu. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre les mots prononcés pour savoir que c'est une condamnation. Comme lui, son neveu a joué et il a perdu. Rien ne le sauvera maintenant. Et Bill comprend, il comprend vraiment, et il le lui dirait… sauf qu'il n'a jamais pu. Jamais pu être la bonne personne au bon moment, avoir la bonne réaction, faire le bon choix. Alors il souhaite à son neveu toute la chance du monde et se tourne vers Batman.

« C'est une description un peu exagérée mais plutôt exacte. » fait-il à voix basse.

L'homme en bleu se rapproche, le visage fermé. Sa main est crispée sur la ceinture qu'il vient de retirer d'Albus. Bill avale sa salive et continue.

« Normalement, pour un incident, quelque chose vu par hasard, on met juste un blocage sur cette mémoire. _Non, je n'ai pas vu un homme apparaitre en face de moi_. Ce n'est généralement pas une mémoire essentielle, donc le sujet poursuit sa vie sans dommages, et le plus souvent sans même s'en apercevoir. Même s'il s'aperçoit qu'il a perdu un souvenir, ça n'est généralement pas alarmant : _j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne me rappelle pas avoir pris le train._ Maintenant,si la personne a eu accès à une information interdite, c'est un peu plus compliqué : on l'interroge pour savoir qui quand quoi et à qui elle l'a dit. On essaie si c'est possible, de démystifier l'information : _c'est un escroc, c'est pour la télévision, c'est du chiqué, et vous l'avez cru_ ? Ça marche bien plus qu'on ne penserait. »

Batman n'a pas l'air heureux. Tant pis.

« Quelque fois on ne peut pas prendre de gants. L'information est arrivée à vos scientifique, ou à vos politiciens – dont certains sont parfaitement au courant, en fait mais aux plus hauts échelons – et il y a au moins une personne qu'on ne peut pas bluffer. La mémoire est devenue essentielle à son fonctionnement normal, on ne peut pas la retirer sans modifier son fonctionnement de façon notable alors on le réécrit."

Nightwing est très bon. Bill ne l'aurait pas vu tressaillir s'il n'avait pas guetté le mouvement. Oui, qui que tu sois derrière le masque c'est le sort qu'Albus essayait de t'épargner. Et il a eu beau s'y prendre d'une manière complètement morbide, pour un môme de six ans c'est une vraie preuve d'amour.

« Je ne sais pas si on le signale toujours à vos autorités. En Angleterre, du moins, on a l'impression que tout ceux qui décident de publiciser ce merdier au lieu de le passer à l'échelon supérieur comme c'est la règle sont franc jeu. Mais c'est pour les fonctionnaires. Les civils… rien ne protège les civils. Personne ne pose de questions. Et il y a… des dérapages. »

« Des dérapages. », fait Batman d'une voix distante.

« Les oubliators… les fonctionnaires chargés du rattrapage des incidents – ils sont une loi en eux-mêmes. Non qu'il n'y ait pas des règles concernant leur métier, il doit y en avoir, mais personne ne s'y intéresse. Les moldus… les Normaux… personne ne s'y intéresse beaucoup. Chacun de son côté, pour ainsi dire. Et… s'il y a des incidents… l'important est que notre existence ne soit pas remarquée. Le Code du Secret est souvent la seule connaissance que les enfants ont des moldus. »

« Quel genre d'incidents ? » demande Nightwing, prenant Bill par surprise.

Il le regarde sans comprendre.

« Les incidents. Que ces… oubliators… effacent. Quel genre ? Comment est-ce que des individus qui ne s'intéressent pas aux _moldus_ peuvent se trouver assez près d'eux pour qu'on doive _effacer leur mémoire ?_ »

Son intonation ne laisse pas le moindre doute sur ce qu'il pense de ces actes, mais il ne peut pas comprendre : il n'a jamais vécu dans la réalité d'une société secrète.

« Quelquefois des types boivent, et oublient qu'ils doivent être discrets. Des fois ils se laissent emporter et se défoulent sur un pauvre type qu'ils ont croisé. Il y a des blagueurs, qui ne trouvent rien d'aussi marrant que de se moquer du pauvre moldu qui ne comprend rien."

« Vraiment. » fait l'homme en bleu d'un ton qui ne plait pas à Bill. Oui, c'est sa société, mais ça n'est pas lui qui fait les règles.

« Il y a aussi des mauvais éléments, » avoue-t-il à contrecœur. « Bien sûr, comme c'est mal vu de frayer avec les moldus, mais pas interdit, ceux qui le font sont généralement des criminels. »

« Voleurs, violeurs, assassins, » résume Batman. « A la recherche d'une proie facile. »

Bill hoche la tête sans rien dire. Il n'ajoute pas qu'en général, les gens honnêtes sont soulagés que leurs bons à rien aillent jouer avec les moldus plutôt que s'en prendre aux leurs. Ce ne sont que des moldus, de toute façon, et il y en a tellement… !

Vu la façon dont Nightwing le dévisage, il a dû le penser très fort de toute façon.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, » résume l'homme, « les moldus sont une espèce protégée par les sorciers. Les ivrognes, les violents, les arnaqueurs peuvent s'en prendre à eux à peu de frais, ainsi que les criminels en tout genre à condition qu'ils ne fassent pas de vagues. »

« Il y a des sentences, » proteste Bill.

« Laissez-moi deviner : quelques sous pour avoir dérangé la paix publique, une nuit en prison le temps de dessoûler. Mais des excuses, des réparations pour les victimes en question, zéro. »

« Ils ne comprendraient pas… ! » affirme farouchement Bill qui en est persuadé.

« Effectivement, » accorde l'autre. « Difficile de comprendre quand on vous dit : _oh cette personne vous a maltraité mais ça n'est pas grave. Vous avez été volé ou violé, mais on a quand même des choses plus importantes à considérer_. »

« C'est une exagération ! » proteste Bill, qui n'aime pas l'interprétation de l'autre.

« En comparaison », l'interrompt l'homme en bleu. « Si un de vos citoyens voit sa fille violée, les peines sont-elles semblables ? »

Bill ouvre la bouche comme un poisson puis la referme. Bien sûr que non ! Mais les situations ne sont pas les mêmes !

Il se tait, n'étant pas stupide au point de livrer ses pensées.

« Y a-t-il même procès ? » demande Batman. « Quand la victime est moldue ? »

Bill secoue la tête lentement.

« Les oubliators se chargent de tout. Ce sont eux qui sont affectés aux relations sorciers-moldus. »

« Mais ils ne font qu'effacer les mémoires, » reprend Nightwing sans le regarder. « Alors il n'y a plus de témoins. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill sent la colère le reprendre devant ses accusations inattendues.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez ! C'est la loi, elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle marche ! »

Les deux hommes échangent un regard et c'est l'homme en noir cette fois qui se tourne vers lui et lui répond d'un ton neutre.

« Weasley, vous nous avez donné des exemples d'interaction sorcier-moldu, les plus courantes j'imagine. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que dans chaque exemple, le crime a été commis par un sorcier et c'est le moldu qui a été puni. »

Bill se retrouve muet encore une fois. Ça n'est pas… ça n'est pas…

« Donc en gros, chaque fois que les oubliators interviennent, c'est la victime qui est punie. » Ajoute Nightwing qui leur tourne toujours le dos.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » éructe Bill, dépassé par leur vison injuste des choses. « Notre existence est un secret ! Si on savait… »

Il frissonne rien qu'en y pensant. Il y a des années, son opinion des évènements possibles en cas de conflit moldu-sorcier était des plus vague, mais après des années à croiser le pire du pire dans les bas-fonds de l'un et l'autre, il a des idées plus que claires sur le sort réservé aux siens.

Le massacre de sa famille n'en est qu'un exemple.

« Il faut nous protéger ! » proteste-il d'une voix plaintive. « Ils ne perdent que des souvenirs ! »

« Oui, le souvenir d'avoir été violés. Volés. Maltraités. Traités cruellement par « de brave types » qui ont bu un coup de trop en sortant du boulot. Le tout sous l'œil attendri des représentants de la loi parce que ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes après tout. Le souvenir d'avoir été bafoué, refusé tout droit, par des individus n'ayant aucune autorité pour ce genre de choses. Et surtout, le souvenir d'avoir le droit de réclamer justice. Oui, ça la foutrait mal si on savait au large qu'il y avait un tel nombre de voleurs, violeurs et assassins en liberté, qui sont considérés comme citoyens modèles par leurs pairs _à condition qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux moldus._ »

« Nightwing. »

La voix de Batman coupe la tirade de l'autre aussi bien qu'un cri. L'atmosphère violente qui pèse sur le toit depuis qu'il a commencé à parler se dissipe complètement, laissant Bill perdu dans un calme qu'il sait artificiel.

Et le Batman lui pose la question qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

« Parlez-moi des dérapages. »

Il voudrait broder, il le voudrait vraiment, mais un regard à l'homme au masque pourtant ridicule, lui passe l'envie de plaisanter. Il passe sa langue sur des lèvres soudain sèches.

« Oubliator… ça n'est pas un métier de renom. Il ne faut pas énormément de qualifications… »

Nightwing ne bouge pas et ne dit rien, mais Bill l'entend comme s'il avait crié :

 _Oui, ça n'est pas comme si on avait besoin de prendre des précautions en effaçant les mémoires de quelqu'un ! Ça n'est qu'un moldu, on s'en fiche ! Il ne s'en rendra peut-être même pas compte !_

Ce qui le mettrait moins mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas entendu plusieurs personnes, dont des oubliators, exprimer un sentiment très semblable.

* * *

A Suivre.


	15. Chapter 14 Dick

Chapitre XIV

 **Dick**

Dick se sent brûler de rage. Littéralement : il sent des frissons glacés lui remonter le long du dos, ses muscles sont crispés et s'il serre les dents plus fort, il va finir par les casser. Il ne se tourne pas vers Tim : le spectacle de cette marionnette sans fils qu'est devenu son frère ne le soulagera pas, il est parti trop loin. Curieusement, même le fait que son frère ait agi par amour ne le soulage pas. Il y a trop de mensonges, trop de tromperies, et s'il ne doute pas de l'amour en question, il se méfie maintenant de sa signification. Hilarant. Pendant des années, Tim a essayé de lui dire qu'amour et respect n'étaient pas la même chose et que tous deux étaient nécessaire dans une relation, mais c'est maintenant qu'il comprend. Ça explique Tim, toutes les facettes de Tim. Tim qui se sacrifie discrètement pour que ceux qu'il aime n'aient pas à souffrir. Sacrifie sa santé, son ego, sa moralité si nécessaire. Tim qui donne tout quand il aime et ne garde rien. Pas de fierté, pas de sécurité.

Et Dick frissonne encore, et regarde le sol, parce qu'il comprend aussi une chose de plus : pourquoi Bruce était si effrayé quand Dick s'est attaché à lui. Parce qu'il aimait sans frein et sans retenue et sans la moindre apparence de bon sens, et c'est vingt ans après que Nightwing comprend à quel point c'était dangereux.

Il respire régulièrement : aspirer, expirer, encore, encore… il faut qu'il reste concentré. Il est bien trop tard pour calme, mais il n'a encore rien fichu en l'air et c'est Batman qui a raison : il leur faut continuer comme ils ont commencé et obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire ou tout était en vain.

Une société secrète. Peut-être, probablement, un monde secret. Il ne lui a pas échappé que Weasley parle de fonctionnaires et de simples citoyens et des « moldus » comme d'une espèce séparée. Donc une poche de civilisation différente. En Angleterre. Apparemment aux Etats-Unis aussi, mais avec des règles différentes et peu de contact. Le gouvernement « aux plus hauts échelons » est au courant mais pas les autres. Qu'est-ce qui peut séparer des espèces comme ça ? Weasley est humanoïde. Tim… Tim ment bien plus que Dick l'aurait jamais cru, se rappelle-t-il avec amertume, mais il l'a vu nu à plusieurs reprises, dont plusieurs fois blessé et/ou inconscient. Il guérit un peu plus vite que la moyenne, est un peu plus résistant, mais rien dans les marges non-humaines, enfin celles qu'ils connaissent.

Il garde une oreille sur les questions pondérées de Batman et le babillage qu'il obtient en réponse. C'est mieux de laisser Bruce le faire, lui est trop énervé, ça finirait mal.

Une société secrète humanoïde. Des familles, des enfants, des divorces. Noël. Des ivrognes, des gars fatigués sortant du boulot, des fonctionnaires… un monde. Et à la fois, un secret si énorme qu'il demande un statut, des rappels aux citoyens et un conditionnement des enfants alors même que les contacts sont rares (et toujours initiés par les _autres_ ). Des mutants ? Que Weasley et son neveu paraissent humains ne veut pas dire que leur peuple l'est. Ceux qui « passent » peuvent sortir ? Mmm. Possible.

Il ne peut pas aller plus loin sans plus de données. Il ne connait pas grand-chose à l'Angleterre, le peu qu'il en a vient d'Alfred… Alfred. Qui est bien plus observant qu'il n'y parait et a gardé des contacts au pays. Demander à Alfred serait une bonne idée. Mais plus tard. Le soleil va finir par se lever et il ne sait pas quels projets a Batman mais il aimerait ne pas garder Weasley plus que le nécessaire. Tim est leur affaire son oncle non. Maintenant qu'ils ont confirmé que personne ne viendra réclamer leur fils/frère, ils n'ont plus besoin d'enquêter. Et si Weasley veut achever la ménagerie, Dick est tout à fait d'accord. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de chercher et n'ont jamais rien trouvé.

Mmm. Des bandits. Kidnappeurs et pire. Mais Weasley et son neveu n'ont jamais nié qu'ils étaient de leur monde. Alors : des humains et des créatures en cages – l'hypothèse de mutants vient de là. Une organisation sérieuse. Tous les « gardiens » étaient humains ou le paraissaient. Des dissections. Des parts humaines ou non-humaines. Pourquoi ? Un réseau cannibale ? C'est déjà arrivé. Ils apparaissent de ville en ville, disparaissent… et aucun crime n'est enregistré. Parce qu'ils ne commettent pas les crimes « de ce côté » a dit Albus. Ils pillent et volent dans une des… enclaves, pourquoi pas et viennent se cacher de « notre » côté où ils ne sont pas recherchés. Et où leurs pairs s'aventurent rarement et sont peut-être mal adaptés ou complètement évidents.

Ils passent la frontière, se dit Nightwing, ignorant le dialogue qui se poursuit dans son dos. Comme ces bandits dans le temps. Piller aux Etats-Unis, se réfugier au Mexique le temps que les choses se calment. Pratiquement introuvables. Bien organisés. Rien de ce que Dick et Bruce n'ont trouvé sur eux – au milieu de l'attaque et de l'incendie qui a suivi – n'avait de sens. Des plantes surtout.

Mais la technologie. Capable de transporter huit wagons d'une ménagerie d'une ville à une autre sans être repéré ni par les douaniers ni par les contrebandiers. Téléportation ? Portails quantiques ? Magie ?

Et s'il y a un contingent américain, pourquoi n'est-il jamais intervenu ?

Il interrompt la conversation pour poser cette question. Batman n'a pas l'air mécontent.

Bill Weasley grimace.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste ce qui me reste de mes leçons d'histoire… Les Etats-Unis sont grands, c'est le problème principal, et ceux des nôtres qui s'y sont installés se sont mis où ils voulaient, pas comme chez nous où nous sommes regroupés. L'Amérique a été un terrain d'exil et d'immigration pour tout le monde, pas seulement vous. Le résultat c'est que des générations après, on ne sait plus qui était quoi. Pas de registres, pas d'obligation de s'enregistrer… Quelquefois les petits-enfants eux-mêmes ne savent rien et ont une très mauvaise surprise si eux ou un de leurs enfants manifeste des symptômes. Le bon côté, c'est que les citoyens maintiennent eux-mêmes le secret. Personne ne veut se faire remarquer, on sait comment ça finit. Et quand il y a des incidents, généralement ils se règlent d'eux-mêmes. Le mauvais côté c'est que c'est un vrai merdier, que trouver des informations va de très difficile à impossible et que s'il y a des incidents… Eh bien reste à souhaiter qu'ils se règlent d'eux-mêmes. Le territoire est trop grand pour avoir assez de représentants de la loi, et la loi elle-même ne fait pas partie des textes de base comme chez nous. Je ne sais pas comment ils se débrouillent, vraiment sauf que beaucoup est attribué à Hollywood. Et question organisation… disons que s'adresser aux natifs donne plus de résultats. »

« Hollywood », commente pensivement Batman. « A cause des effets spéciaux. »

L'autre hoche la tête.

Les effets spéciaux ? Qu'est-ce que Bruce a vu là ? Bien sûr. En Angleterre, si un citoyen remarque quelque chose d'anormal, il est effacé. En Amérique, il se dit : c'est Hollywood !

« Une bonne couverture, » commente-t-il. « Et les indiens savent ce qui se passe… parce qu'ils étaient là depuis le début donc eux se rappellent qui est quoi. »

« En gros. » accorde le rouquin. « Ils ont une tradition de transmission de mémoire orale, c'est toujours la meilleure dans ces cas-là. Telle histoire vous dira quel genre d'incident est arrivé il y a tant d'années dans tel coin et vous pouvez commencer là. Ils disent aussi qu'ils ont un lien spécial avec la terre, mais je ne pourrais pas jurer qu'ils ne se fichaient pas de moi. Je pense qu'ils blablatent entre membres d'une même tribu et s'informent mutuellement de ce qui se passe dans les villes qu'ils occupent. En tout cas, ce sont eux qui m'ont donné mes premières pistes, alors que le ministère américain n'était même pas au courant des disparitions. »

Dick demanderait bien le ministère de quoi mais il sent que c'est trop direct et que le rouquin se refermerait comme une huitre. Il demanderait bien aussi pourquoi les superhéros ne sont pas au courant : ils viennent de tous les milieux, franchement et ils comptent même un ou deux natifs américains dans leur nombre – un seul d'entre eux est traditionnel il est vrai. Alors ? Est-ce que ces autres sont si bien cachés qu'ils échappent à l'œil de tous sauf des leurs ? Est-ce qu'en fait certains héros savent mais n'en parlent pas parce qu'ils estiment que personne n'a besoin de savoir ? Atlantis ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de ce qui se passe sur la terre mais leur civilisation est une des plus vieilles connues. Est-ce que quelque chose de semblable a pu leur échapper ? Surtout s'ils ont une technologie qui leur permet de se téléporter et d'effacer les mémoire… et très peu de scrupules à s'en servir.

Nightwing s'éloigne un peu des deux autres, se fond dans l'ombre si discrètement que Weasley ne s'en rendra compte que s'il le cherche et sort son communicateur pour appeler la tour. Il a quelques idées mais à ce point il ne peut pas choisir : pas assez d'indices. Il a besoin d'une certitude.

* * *

A Suivre.


	16. Chapter 15 Batman

Chapitre XV

 **Batman**

Ce dialogue ne mène à rien.

Quoiqu'il soit intéressant – et frustrant - d'apprendre tant de détails qui lui étaient cachés, Batman n'opère pas en Angleterre, la situation semble être bien connue du gouvernement légitime et venir de très loin, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas à intervenir. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur quand il aura le temps, on ne sait jamais. Mais la situation avec Tim… est plus ou moins réglée, si on peut dire. Dick et lui savent maintenant quelle situation a créé cette personnalité éclatée et manipulatrice et le reste ils pourront l'arracher à Tim.

Changer les choses, surtout pour le mieux, sera plus difficile, de ça il n'a aucun doute. Mais il pense que c'est possible, maintenant que l'abcès est crevé.

Il ne reste donc vraiment pour lui que l'histoire de la ménagerie et Weasley n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que lui : ils ont des pistes, des dates, des lieux, mais pas de schéma défini et il soupçonne que c'est parce que Weasley ne connait pas assez les choses _moldues_ et que Batman a besoin des derniers détails pour compléter son image mentale.

Bruce espère que quelle que soit l'idée qui a frappé Nightwing il y a dix minutes, elle soit suffisante, parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'ils gagnent quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, et il ne voudrait pas que la situation dure indéfiniment.

Dick revient. Avec de la chance, il aura le fin mot de l'histoire et ils pourront clôturer celle-ci et se consacrer à reconstruire leur famille.

« Pourquoi ces villes-là ? » muse le roux, perdu dans son monologue et sa recherche obsessive des assassins de sa femme. « Pourquoi tant de villes différentes perdues aux quatre coins du territoire ? »

« Parce qu'il y a des utilisateurs de magie aux Etats-Unis, » annonce Nightwing sans fanfare, « et que se faire remarquer par eux n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le britannique se fige et Nightwing continue après un signal à Bruce : _info. aquaman._

Il a donc contacté la Ligue. Tant mieux.

« Certaines parties des Etats-Unis ont une mauvaise réputation dans le monde magique. Gotham, la ville où nous sommes, en est une. D'abord parce que d'après les experts, toutes magie dans le coin est mauvaise ou tourne mal. Ça n'est pas un coin tellement fortuné. Ensuite parce que le gardien de la ville – qui se trouve être Batman, quel heureux hasard – n'aime _vraiment_ pas la magie et décourage les sorciers en tout genre de s'installer ici. Si on a du culot et de mauvaises intentions, c'est l'endroit idéal pour établir un entrepôt : pas de crime veut dire pas d'enquête et personne ne vous cherchera ici. »

L'homme roux ne dit rien.

Ça n'est pas nécessaire.

Batman déteste vraiment la magie. Surtout dans sa ville.

Il paie ses dettes, pourtant et il a fait un marché avec l'homme en face de lui.

« A partir de là, » commente-t-il, « il devrait être facile de retrouver leur piste. Demandez au plus proche magicien quelles zones on évite généralement et vous devriez trouver des indices correspondants. »

Il voit le visage de l'autre s'illuminer d'une violence future mais ne juge pas. Il aura besoin d'en savoir plus sur la justice de ces… magiciens.

Il signe à Nightwing : _assez ?_

Dick réfléchit et répond : _finit._

« Plus qu'une seule question et nous nous séparons, » dit-il à l'homme en face de lui qui est à la fois inquiet et impatient. « Est-ce que vraiment personne ne viendra chercher Albus ? »

L'homme hésite, glisse un regard sur la silhouette vaincue dans le coin et répond.

« Vous pouvez aussi bien l'appeler Tim. Albus a été déclaré mort il y a huit ans. Il y avait des raisons politiques pour que l'enquête ne soit pas poussée bien loin notre famille avait prospéré sur une guerre. Tout le monde est déjà passé à autre chose. Si jamais il rencontrait des nôtres ici, il lui suffirait de parler des circonstances de son arrivée ici et de s'enregistrer comme citoyen américain. Ou pas, je crois vraiment qu'ils n'obligent personne. »

Il hésite encore.

« Mais je ne sais pas, j'avoue, comment il s'est débrouillé depuis. Avec sa magie, je veux dire. Si comme vous dite c'est un mauvais lieu, ne pas s'en servir est la meilleure idée, mais les enfants généralement ont des crises en cas de danger, et lui… »

Il fait un signe du côté de la silhouette costumée.

« Recommandation ? » demande Batman qui n'aime pas du tout, du tout l'idée qu'un de ses enfants soit un magicien.

« Qu'il soit entrainé ou que sa magie soit scellée, » dit l'autre pour une fois sans hésiter. « Tout le reste est trop dangereux. Pour les autres et pour lui. »

Batman incline la tête et après quelques instants, l'autre comprend qu'il est libre. Il vérifie la position de Nightwing – loin – jette un dernier coup d'œil de loin à la petite silhouette de son neveu, avec une expression peinée mais ne s'approche pas de lui et en quelque pas disparait du toit.

Batman guette son éloignement. Quand il est assez loin pour qu'ils ne craignent pas son retour, la pose relaxée de Nightwing trahit son épuisement, mental et émotionnel.

« Quelle nuit, hein ? » plaisante l'homme en bleu, la légèreté de ses propos démentant sa fatigue et la peine dans son regard.

« Mais productive, » essaie de le rassurer son père, « et nous n'en aurons plus de semblable. C'est fini, Dick. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande l'autre en refusant de regarder vers la troisième silhouette sur le toit. « Parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais revivre ça sans péter un plomb. »

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, » assure Bruce. « Je n'ai jamais été plus fier. »

Le silence lui répond. Il maudit une fois de plus son incapacité à être émotionnellement accessible et se rapproche discrètement de son fils, donnant tacitement sa permission pour une embrassade rare mais bienvenue.

Lui non plus ne s'en sort pas sans dégâts. C'est son troisième fils qui est là à l'écart et il ne sait que faire de lui. Quand Jason est mort, il a cru que rien ne serait pire. Quelle arrogance de sa part. Même sur le fond de violence habituelle à Gotham, la trahison les touche au cœur. Dick a raison : Tim ne sera plus jamais Robin. Il en a trahi tous les principes et ils ne pourront plus lui faire confiance avec le costume. Oh, Tim…

Il serre un peu plus son fils ainé, pour se réchauffer à sa flamme et offrir un peu de réconfort en échange. Ça n'est pas la première fois, pour lui. Il a déjà commis des erreurs énormes qui ont conduit les jeunes gens sous sa garde à s'égarer et à prendre le mauvais chemin. Et chaque fois après, il est passé par ce moment de « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, ou pas dit, pour que mon enfant ait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas me demander d'aide ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que quand je parlais d'honneur, c'est _ça_ que je voulais dire ? »

Mais en fin de compte les questions ne servent à rien. Le moment des choix est passé, il faut de nouveau décider si on a l'énergie de reprendre les choses à zéro… ou si l'espoir est mort et qu'il faut le laisser partir.

Il a toujours eu du mal à laisser aller quoi que ce soit.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est à Nightwing de choisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demande-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme dans ses bras, qui sera toujours pour lui le petit garçon aux yeux brillants qu'il a recueilli au soir d'un jour qui devait être le plus terrible de sa vie… et qui a été le début d'une nouvelle ère pour tous les deux.

« Je veux, » soupire l'autre, « je veux… je veux qu'on l'endorme pour au moins 24h, le temps que je me remette et que le pire de la crise soit passé pour lui. Je sais, je sais, » répond-il à la remarque qui n'est pas faite, « mais Tim a souvent du mal à assimiler les changements… et si je ne prends pas un calmant aussi, je vais me mettre à rire hystériquement. »

Sans rien dire, Batman s'éloigne un peu et lui offre l'hypospray prêt à l'emploi qu'il garde toujours dans sa ceinture. Il évite de regarder l'autre ceinture, celle de Robin, qui pend au bras de son créateur. Ça fait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Dick sursaute, soupire et se rapproche de nouveau. Bruce sent son corps se relaxer sous l'effet du produit, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière avec chaque inspiration. Il a raison, c'est mieux. Il attend sans rien dire que son fils décide de la prochaine étape.

« Je vais le dire à Alfred tout de suite, » annonce-t-il, « je ne crois pas que je pourrais plus tard. »

« Tu devrais dormir, » fait gentiment Batman. « L'enregistrement de la scène est largement suffisant. »

Dick secoue la tête sans le regarder.

« Mais je n'oserais pas le laisser la voir tout seul, et je n'ai pas la force de la regarder de nouveau. Je lui expliquerais ce qu'il en est, en commençant par la fin et ensuite, je lui donnerais la vidéo. Demain. Quand nous aurons dormi _tous les deux. »_

Batman, qui doute beaucoup être capable de dormir cette nuit-là et les suivantes, ne dit rien.

« Demain, » continue Nightwing, « j'irais à la tour. Je demanderais une réunion non urgente et je leur résumerais la situation. Ils n'ont pas besoin des détails, mais je dois rendre clair que Tim n'est pas et ne sera plus Robin. Jamais. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande son père juste pour l'entendre confirmer.

« Comment lui faire confiance ? » s'exclame l'autre avec un rire plein d'amertume. « Sans compter que nous avons pu constater que le rôle lui sert surtout à cacher ses problèmes. »

Dick le serre un peu plus fort. Il a, bien sûr, senti la crispation de son père à ces mots.

« Chut, chut, » fait-il avec douceur. « Aucun de nous n'a rien vu, rien soupçonné. Ne prends pas tout sur toi. Je vais passer les dix prochaines années à me demander comment j'ai pu manquer ça. »

« Nous essayions, » dit Batman qui vient de le réaliser, « de ne pas le traiter en victime ou en suspect. Nous n'avons jamais questionné ses motivations, nous n'avons jamais catalogué ses habitudes pour en faire un portrait. Nous l'aimions et voulions qu'il se sente chez lui. »

« Nous l'aimons toujours, » assure Nightwing d'un ton fatigué. « Mais nous n'avons plus ce luxe maintenant. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, » dit Bruce, « que son passé était pire que ce que nous essayions de lui épargner. »

« Pourtant il a essayé de nous le dire, à sa façon, » reconnait Dick. « En nous assurant qu'il était parfaitement heureux avec nous, que personne ne le chercherait, en nous décourageant de lui chercher une famille… »

 _J'aime celle que j'ai maintenant, Dick,_ souffle la mémoire de son frère. _Est-ce que je ne peux pas la garder ?_

Le héros costumé de bleu gémit et enfouit sa figure dans la large poitrine de son père.

« Tellement de travail, » geint-il, « tellement de problèmes ! On en a pour des années à démêler la pelote de laine qui lui sert de cerveau… ! »

« Mais son cœur est du bon côté, » dit Batman qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malgré la fatigue devant les mines de son fils ainé.

« Pfff ! » continue l'autre sans bouger de son repaire. « Il est jaloux, mesquin, possessif comme pas deux et absolument terrifié ! »

« Ce qui ajoute du poids à son argument que tu le vois toujours comme une bien meilleure personne qu'il n'est. »

« Passif-agressif n'est pas acceptable, » grogne l'autre. « Ça va être la première règle. Insinuer des choses, les laisser deviner… non ! Fini les puzzles. Il devra répondre à toutes les questions, en détail ! »

« Je te souhaite sincèrement bonne chance, » dit Bruce avec une incrédulité qu'il ne cherche même pas à cacher. « Je te rappelle que si ce Bill dit la vérité, ça pourrait être sa nature depuis le début. Le faire changer brusquement, surtout quand tu viens de dire qu'il prend mal les changements… »

« Il n'a plus le choix ! » tempête Nightwing qui n'est pas tout à fait calmé, malgré le sédatif.

« Je voulais dire, » le calme son vis-à-vis, j »e ne pense pas que ces réflexes soient entièrement sous son contrôle. Il te faudra être indulgent, au moins dans une certaine limite, ou tu vas le briser. »

Aucun des deux ne répète ce qu'ils entendent clairement : _encore_.

* * *

A Suivre.


	17. Chapter 16 Dick

Chapitre XVI

 **Dick**

Dick sait que Bruce a raison.

C'est juste qu'il est tellement fatigué. Et frustré et en colère. Il a bien fait de prendre ce calmant. Attendre jusqu'à demain est aussi une bonne idée. Mais il sait déjà que tout va changer. Cette fois, il a vraiment un enfant à charge et il n'est pas prêt à lâcher prise. Il a été indulgent jusque-là, pensant que la meilleure nature de Tim prendrait le contrôle à un moment ou à un autre, quand il aurait confiance, quand il se sentirait en sécurité… pff. Le gosse a démontré qu'il n'a pas de meilleure nature, qu'il ne fait confiance à personne et qu'il vit dans l'insécurité. Il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. Et il y a des circonstances atténuantes, beaucoup de circonstances atténuantes, mais ce soir Nightwing s'en fout. C'est surtout à lui-même qu'il en veut, il le sait, pour ne rien avoir vu, parce que ce soir aurait pu être la fin de tout. Si Tim avait tué son oncle… Dick n'aurait jamais été capable de le lui pardonner. Pas de cette manière entièrement calculée. Et ça remet en question tous les actes de violence de Jason, commis sous l'emprise de la drogue, de la folie, de la colère mais jamais, jamais prémédités même s'il en assume la pleine responsabilité à la fin. Et lui n'a vu que la volonté de nuire, mais il y a une certaine grandeur dans la prise de position de son frère…

« Est-ce que l'univers se remet sans cesse en question pour toi aussi ? » demande-t-il à Batman qui lève un sourcil. « Je veux dire… Est-ce que les choses que tu pensais les pires sont soudain reléguées au niveau de _pas si terrible après tout_ ? »

Batman renifle, un son terriblement incongru dans son costume.

« Tout le temps. » fait-il d'un ton sardonique.

Dick pose sa joue fatiguée contre la poitrine marquée d'une chauve-souris.

« Je pensais… » souffle-t-il.

« Tu pensais, » complète Bruce qui le connait trop bien, « que Jason reculerait d'horreur devant les choix que Tim a fait. Parce qu'il a des principes, même si ce ne sont pas les miens. »

« Tu pensais la même chose. » fait Dick.

« Je réalisais aussi, » ajoute Bruce avec un sourire crispé, « que même si je n'en ai jamais douté, quelque part… Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'ils étaient. »

Dick gémit et essaie d'enfoncer le plus grand mal de tête du monde dans l'uniforme de Batman.

« Est-ce que c'est ça, avoir des enfants ? » se plaint-il. « Découvrir tout le temps qu'on a merdé et se demander comment redresser la barre… ? »

« Pire que naviguer un bateau par gros temps. » opine son père. « Un cauchemar. »

Il renifle encore sous l'assaut faible du poing de son vis-à-vis.

« Il y a des bons moments aussi. » reconnait-il.

« Mmmf. » Fait Dick avant de s'éloigner.

Il a besoin de dormir trois jours, de prendre une longue douche et de parler à Alfred. Un regard a Bruce lui rappelle que leurs besoins ne sont pas les mêmes. Il soupire.

« Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop abimé. » demande-t-il sans insister. Le sourire presque invisible qu'il reçoit lui montre que c'est le bon choix. Bruce n'est pas devenu Batman par hasard. Il y a un fond de violence immense en lui, qu'il maitrise comme il peut mais qui a besoin de s'exprimer régulièrement. Bruce ne dormirait de toute façon pas cette nuit ou le lendemain. Il va hanter la ville jusqu'au matin et se montrer prêt à assumer ses décisions au petit déjeuner.

« Vas-y. » fait-il avec son propre sourire, fatigué mais sincère. « Je te verrais demain à midi. »

« Je vais le ramener » est la réplique inattendue.

Dick se crispe. Ça n'est pas qu'il ait oublié que Tim est encore là, replié dans un coin, mais…

« Je vais le faire. » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il assume ses responsabilités. Il ne va pas fuir.

« Dick, » fait calmement Batman. « Une leçon que j'ai apprise péniblement et bien trop lentement est de ne pas confondre _prendre ses responsabilités_ et _se sacrifier continuellement_. »

Dick s'étrangle un peu, la phrase trop bien ciblée lui reste dans la gorge.

« Tu as bien fait, continue l'autre, de prendre ce calmant. Tu as décidé de remettre tes décisions à demain, quand tu seras reposé, et que tout ne sera plus à vif. N'efface pas l'effet de ces décisions en essayant de prouver quelque chose. En tant que père, tu es ton seul juge. Dis-moi : est-ce une bonne idée pour toi de ramener Tim à la maison ce soir ? »

C'est bon de ne pas être seul, réalise Dick.

« Non, » admet-il. « Tu le ramènes ? Je vais… respirer un peu. »

L'autre hoche la tête.

« Je le ramène directement dans sa chambre, je le dose et je repars. Dans un quart d'heure tu peux rentrer. »

« Merci, » fait Dick d'une voix épaisse.

Batman le serre une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

« Ne désespère pas trop, » lui rappelle-t-il. « En dehors de tout le reste, tu auras besoin de l'énergie dans les mois qui suivent. »

Et il s'élance du toit suivi par le cadeau du dernier éclat de rire qu'il a provoqué, un petit corps dans les bras.

Et Nightwing se retrouve seul.

Seul sur ce toit qu'il a abordé seulement trois heures avant, qu'il a l'impression d'avoir toujours connu, qu'il déteste et veut ne plus jamais voir.

Il serait facile, à cet instant, d'appeler Clark. L'homme sècherait ses larmes et lui permettrait d'être encore un enfant dans son étreinte aimante. Il pourrait rejoindre Roy, et échanger avec lui les plaisanteries habituelles, se plaindre et recevoir du réconfort et retrouver pour un moment son adolescence.

Il pourrait aussi, réalise-t-il avec un rire réprimé, descendre sur Jason avec un pack de bière et se saouler la gueule à deux devant l'absurdité de l'univers. L'expression de son frère à son arrivée vaudrait toutes les menaces du monde. Il faudra qu'il le fasse. Plus tard.

Il soupire en baissant la tête.

Bruce a raison. Il a pris les bonnes décisions, il le sent. Il va rentrer, prendre une douche et un sandwich et explique ce qui s'est passé et les conséquences à Alfred. Ensuite il va embrasser son petit frère endormi avant de se coucher. Il ne va pas en faire un personnage de cauchemar. Puis il va aller se coucher et il comprend Bruce, il le comprend vraiment, mais s'il n'a pas au moins six heures de sommeil immédiatement, il va changer son costume pour celui de la reine rouge et hurler _qu'on lui coupe la tête !_ de tout son cœur demain. Il regarde une dernière fois ce toit inoffensif qui a vu s'effondre sa famille avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ça n'est pas une fin. C'est un commencement. Il se le promet. Et à Tim, à Bruce, à Alfred. Même à Bill Weasley qui l'ignorera toujours.

Nightwing s'élance dans le ciel.

* * *

A Suivre.


	18. Chapter 17 Epilogue Albus

EPILOGUE I

 **Albus**

C'est curieux de ne pas être Robin. C'est un échec, bien sûr : la somme de tous les échecs. Est-ce que Dick, puis Jason, n'ont pas été un peu détruits par le fait de perdre le costume ? Et Tim est le premier à qui on l'a retiré parce qu'il n'en était pas digne, avec Batman et Nightwing en parfait accord. Du jamais vu.

C'est étrange et un peu embarrassant de se sentir finalement tellement soulagé. Un grand poids est tombé de ses épaules : le poids de ses responsabilités. Ça n'est pas qu'il aille bien. Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps avant d'aller bien, si tant est qu'un tel état existe pour lui, mais…

Le costume n'y est pour rien. Le fait de ne pas être Robin, de ne pas représenter les espoirs et les principes de tellement de gens, de tellement de rêves… il se sent étrangement léger. Comme s'il respirait mieux.

Et bien sûr s'il avait le choix il n'en dirait jamais rien, parce que ça révèle bien des choses sur lui, ou sur la situation, mais Nightwing le traque avec sa nouvelle police de sincérité en permanence, et si quelque chose doit le tuer, Tim est sûr que ce sera ça. Il ne pense pas pouvoir être honnête 24h/24h, il pense que personne ne le peut. Mais Nightwing a raccourci sa laisse et il n'a plus guère le choix. Même ses mensonges blancs sont examinés, ses tentatives de politesse, les sujets délicats qu'il évite, les répliques plus efficaces ou plus gentilles qu'il choisit… Tout ce qu'il dit, pense et ressent est passé au peigne fin et depuis l'incident du toit, il a pleuré presque tous les jours.

Il n'aime pas ça, bien sûr. Pleurer lui donne mal à la tête et lui donne l'impression de régresser à l'âge d'Albus. Mais il n'est pas stupide, même dans cet état : il a bien compris que c'est le point. Dick veut connaitre Albus en long en large et en travers pour mieux comprendre Tim. Bruce veut la même chose mais pour mieux le prévoir, au cas où il prendrait un tournant inattendu. De nouveau. Tim ne comprend pas pourquoi : Tim est le meilleur d'eux deux, le fruit des efforts de six années.

Il comprend une chose pourtant : c'est sa dernière chance. Nightwing l'a mis au pied du mur : il saute dans tous les cercles, exécute tous les tours, ou bien…

Tim ne veut pas de « ou bien ». Il a fait son choix il y a des années déjà et ils ne lui ont jamais donné de raisons de le repenser.

Mais c'est dur.

Ils le pèlent comme un citron, montrant à tous ce qui se cache derrière cette jolie peau d'un jaune appétissant toute l'amertume dans sa blancheur. Ils le pressent et quelquefois il a l'impression qu'ils veulent le retourner dedans dehors, montrer son intérieur au monde.

Inviter les jeunes Titans était cruel de la part de Nightwing. Lui faire raconter l'histoire, depuis le Héros jusqu'au sauvetage… il a pleuré, encore. Les pauvres étaient plus bouleversés que lui, il essaie de leur épargner ses états d'âme d'habitude… mais il n'y a plus de merci, il n'y a plus de discrétion, il n'y a plus de diversion. Et ils commencent à connaitre les signes, à savoir quelles questions poser.

Et il brûle de honte, chaque fois, de se trouver pris dans un autre mensonge, encore et encore, tant de couches, l'une après l'autre ! Jason est très bon à ça, il est trop direct dans tout ce qu'il est pour pouvoir lui échapper, et Tim se retrouve à dire des choses horribles, juvéniles, spontanées, digne d'un adolescent… de son âge. Ha. Bruce se charge de son jargon officiel et de son ton « raisonnable ». Traitre. C'est de lui que Tim les a appris.

(C'est pourquoi il se sent si coupable.)

Ils ont appris sa relation avec Ollie. C'est très très mauvais. Parce qu'Ollie est censé être « l'ennemi de la famille », parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter Batman et que Nightwing lui en veut pour Arsenal, mais surtout parce que ça prouve que ce qu'ils lui donnent n'est pas assez pour lui et qu'il a cherché une famille ailleurs. Ce qui n'est pas vrai : il ne cherchait rien, elle lui est tombée dans les bras. Et c'est vrai que c'est plus facile de parler à Ollie qu'à Batman, il est plus détendu, et que Connor et Mia sont faciles à vivre. C'est vrai que manger ensemble et échanger des plaisanteries est reposant après tout le drame des Gothamites.

C'est vrai qu'Ollie lui a offert une chambre récemment. Une qu'il a refaite et quand Tim a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, il a fait installer une verrière dans le toit. Mais c'est récent et ça ne veut rien dire.

(Une chambre. Rien qu'à lui, rien que pour lui. Pour lui plaire, pour qu'il soit heureux. Tim – et Albus – ne pouvaient plus parler, leurs yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Personne n'a jamais fait autant pour eux.)

C'est un honneur de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Jason – celle de Dick est un musée, Alfred refuse de la vider, c'est un peu inquiétant, en fait. Un honneur, mais un honneur redoutable, accompagné de cauchemars et du sentiment de ne pas être assez bon, de ne jamais pouvoir l'être. L'impression de voler une fois de plus, de prendre la place de quelqu'un, visiteur imprévu et démuni. De ne jamais avoir sa place sous ce toit, dans ces cœurs, parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un avant, quelqu'un de meilleur. Et il ne le nie pas : c'est ce qu'il a fait, il a volé leur amour, a fait tout son possible pour rester alors qu'il aurait été plus généreux de partir… mais il ne le voulait pas. Le peu qu'ils lui avaient donné lui a donné une faim dévorante pour plus. Ça n'est pas assez. Ça n'est jamais assez.

Mais le geste ne veut pas dire ce qu'ils pensent : Ollie n'est pas un substitut de père, il s'en défendrait avec force d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas recommencer le désastre d'avec Roy. Non. Ils sont amis, c'est la vérité. Ils ne demandent jamais à l'autre ce qu'il ne peut pas donner et la liberté qu'ils en récoltent est grisante. Tim est bienvenu dans le palace qu'Ollie appelle une maison : il peut mettre les pieds sur la table, se servir de la cuisine, lire tous les livres et s'endormir sur les canapés ou même dans la propre chambre d'Ollie. Si celui-ci rentre avec une fille, il trouvera une autre chambre, ou le chassera en riant. Pas de drames avec Ollie, rien n'est sérieux. Tim ne se choque de rien, ou presque. Ollie n'a pas d'exigences. Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre.

(Une des choses qu'il craint le plus c'est qu'on leur refuse cette amitié maintenant. Elle est non-conventionnelle il est vrai et Ollie a au moins vingt ans de plus que lui. Sans compter tout le reste. Et il ne peut pas à la fois minimiser l'impact qu'elle a sur sa vie et faire comprendre à quel point elle lui est devenue nécessaire. Et il ne peut plus rien refuser à Dick, rien lui cacher. Il en est à sa dernière chance.)

Le bon côté des choses – il faut toujours garder un bon côté – c'est qu'il est toujours là. Dans le manoir Wayne. Personne ne l'a chassé, ou parlé de l'envoyer dans une école lointaine, de le placer dans une autre famille ou même de l'interner.

(Il sait qu'ils ont toutes les raisons du monde.)

Il est toujours là et si tout a changé, à la fois rien n'a changé. Ils prennent toujours le petit déjeuner ensemble le matin et Alfred prend soin de placer la confiture d'orange amère qu'il préfère. Bruce lui sourit avec les yeux par-dessus son journal et Dick insiste pour qu'il mange plus, encore plus, toujours plus !

(Pauvre Alfred. Tim ne voulait vraiment pas révéler qu'à cause d'un stupide flash-back, son sens du goût disparait pratiquement chaque fois qu'il entre dans la salle à manger formelle. Héritage d'années de mauvaises nouvelles et de théâtralité Weasleyenne. Et ça fait de lui le seul Robin à n'avoir jamais goûté sa fameuse cuisine. Dick a pleuré cette fois-là. Tim s'est senti un monstre.)

Bien sûr, maintenant ils déjeunent dans le patio, entourés par les buissons de roses et d'alamandas qui protègent la petite table ronde des regards indiscrets. Bruce n'a pas l'air de s'en porter moins bien – il a sans doute revu la sécurité entièrement – et Dick apprécie à la fois le changement et l'absence de murs.

Cette marmelade d'orange est _fantastique_.

* * *

A Suivre.


	19. Chapter 18 Epilogue Dick

**Epilogue : Dick**

Tim sourit quelquefois maintenant. Des sourires différents d'avant, moins sereins, plus furtifs mais sincères. Des sourires spontanés – et comme il a horreur de la spontanéité ! Dick en rirait s'il n'avait pas envie de pleurer – offerts comme une fleur, trahissant pour la première fois par son visage une partie de ce qu'il a en tête. Il a des moments de colère aussi, des mouvements de révolte, et une langue acérée et bien trop mordante – dont il est très conscient et qu'il essaie de rengainer désespérément.

(Mais Dick est avide. Il veut tout de Tim et il l'aura. Les mauvais côtés sont inclus.)

Quelquefois, lui et Bruce doivent se retirer pour pleurer ou pour frapper un mur. Quelquefois, ils ont loupé l'objectif de centaines de kilomètres et ça fait mal de s'être trompé à ce point.

D'autres, ils ont manqué l'objectif de si peu, si peu… et c'est pire.

Parce que Tim est si peu exigeant, même quand il n'essaie pas de se sacrifier pour eux. Une chambre à lui, est-ce vraiment trop demander ? Une chambre qui n'ait aucun rapport avec les deux garçons à qui on le compare sans arrêt ? Est-ce que même ses nuits doivent être une compétition ?

Sans compter qu'il a dû avouer que ses angoisses ressemblent un peu trop à celles de Bruce et qu'il arrive qu'ils s'empirent l'un l'autre.

(Et l'engueulade suivante a été légendaire. « Ça marche dans les deux sens, Bruce ! Arrête de tout prendre sur toi quand ça tourne mal ! Si c'est une relation, ça implique plusieurs personnes ! ». Bruce, qui allait s'esquiver, l'air coupable, s'est assis avec un air ahuri sur le canapé et Dick n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner… jusqu'à ce que Tim se tourne vers lui, des flammes plein les yeux. Petit frère _a_ des choses à dire, en fait. Il a juste horreur de faire des scènes et de blesser les gens. Mais quand Jason par exemple lui fait oublier les convenances… Dick filme tout. Il embarrassera Tim avec plus tard.)

Les choses vont… mieux ? C'est difficile à dire à ce stage. C'est difficile de croire que ce n'est qu'un stage, que les choses vont s'améliorer. Ou s'empirer. Bruce lui assure que la nature a horreur de stagner et que tous les petits garçons grandissent, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. C'est une admission importante, là, mais Dick est trop fatigué pour l'analyser. Bruce avait raison là aussi : ce nouveau système l'épuise. Il est avec Tim presque en permanence, il n'ose pas le laisser sortir de sa vue, il l'écoute et lui parle, essayant de confirmer ce qu'il sait déjà et d'apprendre du nouveau.

Tant de secrets, mon dieu. Tant de mensonges, tellement d'omissions… il n'est pas sûr qu'ils arriveront un jour au fond du puits. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un fond.

Tim non plus n'en est pas sûr, quoi qu'il n'ait rien dit directement. Mais Tim ne dit rien directement, c'est enrageant.

Dick n'a jamais été vraiment adepte du travail de détective, trop heureux de laisser Bruce s'en charger. Il le regrette maintenant, guettant le moindre soupir, tressaillement, hésitation de son frère. Et derrière chaque signe il y a un mensonge, un secret ou simplement un commentaire jamais dit.

(Ils l'ont arrêté juste à temps. Dick a peur de penser à qui aurait pu devenir son frère en continuant sur ce chemin.)

Tim dort beaucoup. Alfred affirme que c'est normal, à la fois un signe de guérison en ce qui concerne les blessures émotionnelles, et une fuite devant la réalité. Donc c'est à la fois normal et plutôt bon.

Il pleure beaucoup aussi. Il déteste ça. Parce qu'il ne peut pas le cacher ? Ou par rapport à Albus ? Mystère. Mais il le considère comme un échec, chaque fois. Et Dick…

Pousse. Parce que ces larmes sont le signe que Tim n'est plus en contrôle, qu'il craque, qu'il va laisser échapper quelque chose, qu'on le pousse dans une direction qu'il ne veut pas prendre.

Le faire admettre qu'il perdait le sens du gout dès qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger a demandé une interrogation digne de ses pires jours à Bludhaven.

Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés à lui faire reconnaitre qu'il aimait vraiment Green Arrow et avait besoin de lui. Le voir essayer de diminuer l'importance de cette relation tout en plaidant – discrètement – pour qu'on la lui laisse…

Il a admis manipuler tout le monde presque en permanence mais a refusé d'admettre que c'était mal.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?_ A-t-il demandé, indigné. _J'étais en charge de la sécurité de tous ces gens qui ne réfléchissent jamais aux conséquences de leurs actes. Quelqu'un doit s'assurer en permanence que les choses ne tournent pas mal ! Et je ne les persuade pas de me donner leur argent ou de me sculpter des statues : juste de peut-être ne pas s'insulter les uns les autres, de travailler en commun, et de faire le travail qu'ils ont choisi eux-mêmes. Je ne les ai pas forcés, nom de dieu ! »_

(Tim jure quelquefois quand il s'énerve vraiment. Dick – et Bruce - sont fascinés. Même Alfred approuve.)

Tim jure que ses manigances relèvent du camp de vacances, pas de la politique.

 _« Je n'aide personne à tomber amoureux, à faire fortune ou même à trouver du travail et dieu sait que ces andouilles en auraient bien besoin. Je n'interviens que dans le travail et seulement si je l'estime vraiment nécessaire à la bonne marche commune. Je suis juste un moniteur, voilà, et je laisserais tomber s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Vous avez une idée de combien les jeunes Titans se conduisaient comme des lycéens, avant que je n'intervienne ? Vous vous rappelez que j'ai dû interrompre deux réunions de la Ligue pour que la mission se poursuive ? bien sûr que je ne devrais pas le faire : c'est votre boulot ! »_

Ouille. A la fois parce qu'il a raison – la Ligue n'a jamais été particulièrement distinguée et il y a des moments ou la comparaison avec une école maternelle s'impose – et aussi parce que c'est une leçon qu'ils doivent apparemment apprendre encore une fois, Bruce et lui : ne jamais mettre un perfectionniste en charge de quoi que ce soit. Il se tuera à la tâche… s'il ne tue pas les autres d'abord. Bruce a de drôles d'expressions quelquefois en entendant Tim parler. Sans doute parce que le gamin ne dit rien que ce que Batman pense et qu'il voit à quoi ça peut mener.

Tim a l'air… soulagé de n'être plus en charge de rien. C'est subtil, parce qu'il ne peut pas être direct, non, ça doit être marqué _interdit_ dans une part de son cerveau, mais il est bien plus relaxé et c'est difficile à dissimuler. Dick se sent coupable de n'avoir jamais pensé que parce que son frère était très responsable, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. Seulement qu'il pensait que si quelqu'un ne le faisait pas quelque chose d'affreux arriverait. Et vu les choses affreuses qui lui sont arrivées…

Il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup de son père, mais Bruce a quelques théories sur ce sens des responsabilités et comme il peut faire de vous un héros… ou un monstre.

« Il y avait d'autres moyens, » lui a dit Dick dans un de ses moments d'optimisme.

« Lesquels ?! » a crié Tim, d'un ton incrédule. « Personne ne me prend au sérieux, les Titans sont une décharge où les enfants non voulus sont abandonnés et je suis censé faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que les héros ont jamais fait pour nous ? Ça me prend toute mon énergie d'empêcher ce groupe de bozos de se suicider en fonçant en avant et il n'y a personne d'autre ! Est-ce que tu te rends même compte que nous n'avons pas accès à l'infirmerie _parce que nous ne sommes pas censés participer à des missions dangereuses ?!_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si Red Hood s'infiltre dans la tour ?! Oh mais pardon, c'est déjà arrivé ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tous les mots de passe que Jason Todd connait sont encore valides ?! S'il décide de venir nous égorger dans nos lits, il peut passer par la grande porte ! _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!_ Wonder Woman ne fait jamais attention à Power Girl, sauf si c'est pour lui reprocher de ne pas suivre les règles des Amazones _qu'elle ne lui a pas enseigné !_ Superman _bat_ Kon ! Les parents de Bart n'ont pas les moyens de le nourrir et Flash est pire qu'inutile ! Starfire porte des bijoux d'argent ! Et elle laisse des parasites extraterrestres trainer dans son jardin, on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire ! Tu t'amuses avec Roy en te plaignant de ta vie pendant que dix mille catastrophes se profilent _et personne ne veut m'écouter !_ »

A ce point, Bruce l'a anesthésié de nouveau et il est tombé comme une masse. Dick était figé. Le ton de Tim était monté de plus en plus pendant son discours, jusqu'à devenir hystérique.

Mais il était parfaitement sincère.

« Il s'inquiète » a résumé Bruce, mais son front était plissé. Lui aussi est préoccupé par certaines choses que Tim a dites.

Clark bat Kon ?! Ça n'est pas possible…

 _Et personne ne veut m'écouter ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?_

Aie. Si Tim s'inquiète, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose là. Ils se sont réparti les tâches, lui et Bruce : Batman est allé parler à superman pendant que Dick allait voir Starfire.

Ils en sont revenus tous les deux avec un nuage sur le front et ont résumé leurs trouvailles (parce que le total était vraiment pénible, a assumé Dick) :

« Superman a vraiment battu Kon-El. Battu comme on bat un criminel, ou pire, un enfant. Il y a une vidéo. Il va falloir lui trouver d'autres parents, » a craché Bruce qui n'est pas heureux de devoir se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais lui et Dick entendent la même voix maintenant :

 _Il n'y a personne d'autre !_

Et s'ils ne veulent pas laisser le gosse de treize ans qu'ils ont à charge être la mère et le père de tout le monde…

(Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas le sens de « parents » ? Parce qu'il est la version la plus proche ?

Je pense que du aux versions incapables qu'il a croisées, il préfère tout prendre en main lui-même.)

L'histoire de Starfire est… moins grave ? Mais elle n'inspire pas la confiance, non. Starfire laisse effectivement des parasites extraterrestres non identifiés dans son jardin, dont l'accès n'est pas restreint et sans le moindre avertissement pour les curieux. Les Titans l'ont appris de façon douloureuse et presque définitive. Aucun changement n'a été apporté depuis. Et l'incident n'est pas dans les bases de données… puisque que c'est Starfire qui est censé noter ce genre de choses. Même comme ça, Dick a un faible pour Starfire, elle est si joyeuse et pleine de vie, et elle semblait certainement repentante, si pas en actes… et puis il a posé la question, pour l'argent.

Bruce lève un sourcil en question.

« Il se trouve, » répond Nightwing avec un sourire livide, « que dans certaines cultures de femmes guerrières – comme les Amazones, je viens de l'apprendre et comme c'est étrange, on distingue l'enfant de la femme qui a passé ses épreuves par leurs parures. Seules les adultes portent de l'or. Les bijoux des enfants sont en argent. »

Le sourcil de Bruce se lève vers le ciel. Ah. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à celle-là.

« Oui, » fais Nightwing avec le même sourire acide. « Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je partage mon lit et mes rêves avec l'équivalent extraterrestre de Power Girl. »

Batman grimace. Il vient de réaliser qui ils ont mis en charge des jeunes Titans.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec eux, hein ?! »

Le rire de Dick est grinçant. Il est très très fatigué. Il ne s'étonne plus que Tim se comporte comme un vieillard grincheux si c'est ça qu'il voit chaque jour.

« Mais quand même, » demande Dick, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voit ces choses ? Personne d'autre ne les voit ! Et pourquoi seulement les mauvaises choses ? »

Bruce réfléchit un long moment, ce qui veut dire qu'il contemple la question sérieusement.

« Je pense, » finit-il par répondre, « qu'il a l'habitude d'être en situation instable au point de s'attendre toujours à la prochaine catastrophe. Il les guette, en quelque sorte. Il s'y attend et essaie d'être prêt à les… minimiser ? Je crois que c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous expliquer. Mais il est résigné : les choses iront toujours mal. »

« Parce que _les gens sont tellement compliqués_ , » cite Dick qui se rappelle cette phrase souvent répétée par son petit frère, qui lui avait paru comique à l'époque mais bien moins maintenant. « Et chaque fois il pense que c'est à lui d'agir parce que personne d'autre ne le voit… »

« Ou parce qu'ils ne veulent rien faire, parce qu'ils s'en fichent, parce qu'ils sont la cause du problème ou qu'ils sont _optimistes_. »

Ce mot là aussi Tim le répète souvent avec répulsion, à la grande hilarité de Dick qui se considère comme un optimiste. Mais la définition de Tim pour ce mot, quand ils ont fini par la lui arracher, c'est : _personne qui regarde obstinément vers le bon côté des choses et refuse d'accepter l'existence du mauvais._

« Et si tu ne reconnais pas qu'il y a un problème, tu ne pourras jamais le résoudre, » cite encore Dick.

Ils grimacent tous les deux, Bruce et lui. Cette phrase-là a frappé trop près, et tous les deux ont fauté dans ce sens-là. Ignorer le problème n'a jamais rien amélioré pour aucun des deux, quoi qu'ils prétendent et maintenant ils savent que derrière eux est un gamin de treize ans qui les aime, se sent responsable de tout ce qui leur arrive et _est incapable d'ignorer un problème._

Personne n'aime savoir qu'ils sont la cause d'un problème, ou même d'un tas de problèmes qui se sont envenimés avec le temps. Mais Tim, apparemment, ne peut pas ne pas voir ces choses. Bien sûr, il n'infligerait jamais quelque chose de pénible ou même de difficile à un des ceux qu'il aime, alors il prend sur lui le problème et ses conséquences, même s'ils n'ont rien à voir avec lui.

Dick va devenir fou. C'est comme avoir une conscience hyper développée et Tim professe ne même pas avoir de principes !

Par contre il a clairement des idées sur comment les choses doivent se passer, et elles sont un peu terrifiantes. Parce qu'il pense que ceux qui s'affirment responsable doivent _être_ responsable, que ceux qui prétendent agir pour le plus grand bien doivent se sacrifier et prendre sur eux et que tous les enfants doivent être protégés, même par ceux qui n'aiment pas les enfants, parce qu'ils sont l'avenir.

Et en fin de compte, Dick est prêt à suivre Tim pour ces idées-là. Parce que si ce sont ses principes de base… il peut faire avec.

Bon, il y a toujours des années de travail à faire sur la tête de bois qui lui sert de petit frère, mais il est plus rassuré sur le chemin qu'ils prendront.

Son petit frère sera un jour un homme étonnant.

* * *

A Suivre.


	20. Chapter 19 Epilogue Bruce

**Epilogue : Bruce**

Curieusement, le seul optimisme réel de Tim réside dans les enfants. Les Titans, pour lui représentent une force pour le bien, pas pour ce qu'ils font, mais pour ce qu'ils sont. Et quand il parle du type d'abus qu'ils endurent, et de toutes les façons dont cela pourrait les changer _pour le pire…_

Il a fait pleurer Kal-el, quand ils les ont mis face à face, en lui parlant du potentiel qu'il refusait de voir en Kon, et de toutes les raisons égoïstes qu'il avait de vouloir étouffer ce potentiel.

(Avec le recul, ils auraient dû se douter que Tim parlait kryptonien. Ça aurait dû être évident.)

Les raisons qu'il a données pour le comportement de Clark sont… minables, bien trop humaines et normalement impardonnables. Excepté qu'il est prêt à pardonner à Clark si celui-ci reconnait qu'elles sont vraies. Ce que Tim abhorre, c'est l'hypocrisie. Premièrement, pense Bruce, pour son expérience avec sa première famille. Mais aussi, comme il le proteste avec véhémence et répétition, parce qu'elle est contre-productive. Soyez un monstre, proclame-t-il, soyez un égoïste, soyez un imbécile, mais ne faites pas semblant ! D'après lui, si Clark avait dit à Kon qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'élever un enfant et que les circonstances de sa création lui donnaient la nausée, tout serait allé mieux, parce que Kon aurait compris les raisons de son comportement et n'aurait pas essayé d'établir un lien. C'est la fausse générosité de Clark et de ses parents qui empire tout, affirme-t-il. Bruce regrette de dire que si sa logique est étrange, ses conclusions sont imparables. Bonne chance pour convaincre Nightwing, par contre.

Dick n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore compris qu'en essayant d'alléger le poids qui pèse sur Tim, ils se font eux-mêmes justiciers d'un genre différent du précédent. Protéger les enfants ?

(Starfire a été renvoyée vers sa planète avec instructions strictes de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir passé ses épreuves d'adulte. Dick est dégouté à l'idée d'avoir eu une relation avec une adolescente, il a des principes stricts sur les différences d'âges et celles de maturité. Bruce lui-même a eu une conversation difficile et incomplète avec Diana qui fait que Wonder Woman a pris un an d'absence pour … « visiter sa famille ».)

Leur trouver des parents qui les aimeront et leur permettront de grandir et de réaliser leur potentiel ?

(Son idée de placer Superboy chez les parents de Kid Flash est élégante et résout plusieurs problèmes à la fois. Les Allen sont d'après l'ensemble des Titans « les seuls parents valables de toute la ligue » mais ils peinent à nourrir leur fils n'ayant que des emplois ordinaires. L'argent gagné par Kon-el par ses photos de mode ira directement dans un compte « budget nourriture » et les fiertés réciproques seront sauvées.)

Accepter les gens pour qui ils sont et les féliciter d'en être arrivé là ?

(Bruce a eu plusieurs conversations grinçantes avec Olivier Queen. Il ne l'aime pas plus qu'avant mais le respecte un peu plus… et avoue qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire à l'amour sincère et généreux de l'autre pour Tim avant de l'avoir vu. Ça ne rend pas moins inconfortable le fait d'être un moins bon parent que Green Arrow, d'autant plus que l'autre l'accable de sarcasmes, mais les conseils glissés sans demande de paiement entre les flots d'insultes sont…neufs et déroutants.

Voir le monde par les yeux de Tim est, contrairement à ce que Dick et lui ont pensé, merveilleux.

Et peut-être que Tim est un optimiste, à sa manière : comme les égyptiens, Tim pense que l'homme est mauvais et que sa vie entière n'est une occasion de faire les mauvais choix, dont il est impossible de se sortir avec dignité, sans travail et sans aide. Mais il est prêt à faire ce travail et à offrir cette aide à qui la veut. L'honnêteté, pour Tim, est sans prix.)

Et Bruce hésiterait peut-être devant cette perspective de tâche sans fin et sans merci, si Tim et ses principes ne lui avaient pas rendu Jason. Jason qui est dans le salon maintenant, essayant de pousser son petit frère à l'attaquer par force de provocation.

Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien lui.

(Vous continuez à lui dire qu'il peut rentrer à la maison, retrouver sa famille et que tout sera comme avant, a fait son plus jeune fils, exaspéré. Et si ça n'est pas ce qu'il veut ? Ça vous tuerait, de lui demander ce qu'il veut ?!)

* * *

A Suivre.


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogue Jason

**Epilogue : Jason**

Les choses changent.

C'est un fait que Jason a encore du mal à accepter.

Avec le recul, ça parait plus évident : il a toujours eu tendance à vivre exclusivement dans le présent. On l'a souvent félicité pour sa façon d'accepter les évènements et les gens comme ils viennent, mais ça fait partie d'un tout : pour lui, les choses sont comme elles sont… jusqu'au moment où elles ne le sont plus. Et là il explose. Parce qu'il vit dans le présent et que pour lui l'instant devrait être éternel. Ça n'est pas étonnant qu'il se souvienne de son enfance comme d'une suite de moments merveilleux avec sa mère : des rires, des chansons, des anecdotes et surtout des sourires.

Mais quand même. Il a grandi dans C _rime Avenue_. Sa mère était une prostituée. Son père travaillait pour Double-Face. Les chances qu'il ait grandi dans une version paradisiaque de Gotham sont infimes. Pourtant son enfance est un souvenir doré sans une trace de chagrin. Il y a ensuite toute son épopée avec Bruce, dans le manoir toujours trop grand, et Robin sur les toits. Entre les deux, le bref épisode où il a essayé de vivre tout seul dans le quartier où il est né. Franchement misérable. Quand il s'en souvient, c'est comme d'une éternité de froid, de pluie, de solitude et de désespoir, le tout noyé dans une violence permanente. Là aussi, peu de chances que ce soit vrai. Même Crime Avenue se repose, de temps en temps.

(Et il ne peut pas pleuvoir _tout le temps_ , c'est ridicule.)

Tout ça pour dire que Jason a tendance à vivre dans des éternités tout d'une pièce - très bon ou très mauvais - et à oublier ce qui tombe entre les deux.

Mais les choses changent.

Malgré lui, et finalement, ça n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Il y a six mois, son espérance de vie était plus courte qu'une mèche sur une bombe et sa vie était un cauchemar sans fin prévisible. Bruce et lui avaient tellement massacré leur relation qu'elle ne risquait pas de se relever.

(Il peut admettre maintenant qu'une relation est faite _à deux_. Et défaite pareil.)

Rencontrer Dick était une torture, le premier Robin le haranguait sans l'écouter et le rendait misérable et de plus en plus furieux.

Timmy… Timmy est un peu une pièce neutre dans son histoire. Ou l'était. Parce que le garçon avait ses propres problèmes, c'était évident même aux yeux d'un Jason complètement shooté aux substances mystiques. Et plus tard, il a refusé de prendre place comme exemple de ce que Jason aurait dû être.

La première phrase de Timmy que Jason se rappelle vraiment, c'est le garçon pâle répondant à Bruce avec réluctance : « J'ai _douze ans_ , B. il en a _vingt-quatre._ Si à cet âge il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il est perdu de toute façon. »

C'était la première fois depuis quatre… cinq ans que quelqu'un reconnaissait que Jason avait quelque chose à voir dans la vie de Jason, en plus des principes de Bruce, des rêves de Dick, des ambitions de Talia et de la folie du puits de Lazare. Le ton pragmatique du jeune garçon, son admission du fait que héros ou criminel, Jason avait _vingt-quatre ans_ et que ce n'était pas la place d'un morveux de lui dire comment mener sa vie…

(Même quand il était évident qu'il s'en sortait _terriblement_ )

Jason n'oublie pas. Jason se souvient de Timmy comme d'un détail à part, dans toute la folie et la rancune accumulée. Quand il attaquait, c'était le costume.

(Quelquefois, il ne voyait plus que les costumes, comme s'ils avaient avalé ceux qu'ils étaient censé protéger. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller très loin pour savoir d' _où_ lui venait cette peur.)

Et une fois de plus, c'est Timmy qui change la donne.

Pas volontairement, c'est sûr. Jason a entendu l'histoire dix fois, et il a vu la vidéo. C'est la première fois depuis des années que lui et Dick sont en parfait accord : il s'est précipité pour vomir.

Il en garde quand même un sacré respect pour son remplaçant : tenir comme ça des années avec des secrets qui vous rongent et personne avec qui les partager… c'est fort. Ça n'est pas le mot que Big Bird utiliserait bien sûr, mais Dick ne voit de la grandeur que dans les bonnes choses.

(Dick change aussi. C'est peut-être plus terrifiant que tout le reste.)

Tim s'écroulant a changé la donne. Parce que pour une fois, Bruce et Dick étaient trop investis pour s'enfuir, même en avant comme d'habitude. Et la vidéo, la terrible vidéo est là pour leur rappeler qu'une partie de la folie présente est un petit garçon essayant de s'adapter à leurs demandes. Ils sont obligés de se rappeler maintenant que détourner la tête est condamner le môme à pire que la mort. Parce qu'il ne leur fera pas faux bond, et qu'il ne les décevra pas. Parce qu'il restera fidèle au poste, même quand ils l'abandonneront et que chaque responsabilité qu'ils refusent il la prendra sur lui.

Ça a déjà changé beaucoup de choses, parce que Timmy a tendance à porter le monde sur ses épaules et s'ils veulent qu'il ne finisse pas écrasé il va falloir qu'ils s'y mettent aussi.

Tim est le seul, ironiquement par un complet manque d'égoïsme, à avoir mis Batman et Nightwing en face du fait que leurs actes ont des conséquences. Incroyable.

Le résultat, ou l'un d'entre eux, c'est que Dick est venu voir _Jason_ , en grinçant des dents mais sans fuir, pour lui demander de les aider. Et quand il dit demander, c'était carrément implorer. Parce que Dick a reconnu (devant Jason !) qu'il était complètement dépassé et qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que Jason paraissait comprendre Tim bien mieux que Bruce et lui.

(Il aurait aussi bien pu cracher du feu. C'est peut-être la pire vérité que Dick ait eu à admettre : qu'il ne comprenait pas le garçon qu'il avait pratiquement élevé lui-même et qu'il aimait désespérément. Jason en est resté muet.)

Jason en est resté muet. Les vieilles insultes sont restées cendres sur sa langue, inutiles et presque déplacées. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui était arrivé à Timmy, ce qui avait pu secouer Big Bird si fort, mais il voyait déjà les changements en Dick, les craquelures, et pour la première fois il les accueillait avec soulagement. Si les choses changeaient… Jason pourrait peut-être aller mieux. Etre mieux. Si les choses changeaient, ça voulait dire des choix à faire, et si Jason n'a jamais aimé les choix, les quatre dernières années de sa vie sont une parabole de ce qui arrive quand vous n'êtes pas celui qui fait les choix dans votre propre vie : même la mort est plus facile. Jason veut de nouveau avoir le choix, il veut changer, il veut grandir. Il ne veut pas rester figé en une image de la colère pour toute sa vie. Il veut retrouver la joie, la surprise, même la tristesse. Il veut être une personne, pas un monstre.

Alors il aide. Il ne sait pas trop comment, mais ça a l'air de suffire, et B et Nightwing sont reconnaissant. B paie ses dettes en lui laissant de l'espace et en n'essayant plus d'avoir _cette_ conversation avec lui, N est trop concentré sur son fils adoptif pour jouer les évangélistes. Les pièces s'assemblent un peu au hasard, mais c'est bien mieux que de les forcer, ça fait moins mal.

Alfred était soulagé de le voir. Il n'a rien dit mis chaque fois que Jason vient, ses plats préférés sont au menu.

(Ça le touche.)

Le manoir est plus ouvert ces jours-ci, comme s'il y avait plus de lumière et d'air. Manger dans le patio leur fait du bien à tous, même à B qui le nierait avec passion. Ils ont réorganisé leurs patrouilles pour ne pas laisser le gamin trop seul

(Il va finir par les supplier de le laisser tranquille cinq minutes)

Et invité ses connaissances à stopper pour lui tenir compagnie.

Incroyable.

Les Titans (moins Starfire, qu'apparemment Dick a viré avec pompes et fracas), Green Arrow (que B hait avec la fureur d'un million de soleils), un type antipathique de la Division Alpha (on ne pourra pas dire que Tim n'a pas un type, a-t-il entendu Dick se plaindre à Bruce – et du diable si Bruce n'a pas ri !), des mutant de l'académie Xavier et plein d'inconnus défilent (ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il a) et racontent leurs histoires de Tim (Dick les enregistre et monte une collection).

Bruce fuit quelquefois devant l'invasion mais il revient toujours et ne retire pas l'invitation. Un miracle.

Certaines absences en disent beaucoup : Superman n'est pas invité, ni Wonder Woman ou aucun autre membre de la ligue qu'Ollie. Roy n'est pas là

(Et Jason n'a pas osé poser la question mais il ne va pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps)

Ni le reste des Titans d'origine, et Jason sait que Timmy n'est pas proche d'eux, mais ils sont la famille adoptive de Dick et ils se rapprochent en temps de crise. Pour qu'il ne les ait pas appelés, il doit y avoir un gros truc.

Une absence qui le laisse personnellement mal à l'aise, lui, c'est celle du père du môme. Oui, il a compris : héros trahi, adultère, preuve de la faute, etc. mais les parents, c'est compliqué, et il pense qu'ils devraient quand même chercher le mec pour lui apprendre qu'un de ses fils vit. Parce que le père de Jason ? Une ordure et un mec minable, avec une mort appropriée. Mais dans la même situation ? Il viendrait, abandonnerait son travail et courrait jusqu'à son fils, quitte à se disputer avec lui dès le lendemain et l'accuser de péter plus haut que son cul. C'est une question de choix, il pense : laisser le choix à tout le monde, les laisser faire leur choix. Le père de Tim ne voudra peut-être pas de lui mais pour l'instant il ne sait pas que ce choix existe. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne.

Et il pense que ce devra peut-être être lui.

Il y a un an encore, il ne prendrait pas de décision de cette taille, surtout avec le nombre de gens qui vont lui dire que ça n'est pas ses oignons. Mais à lui aussi Tim a servi de leçon, et ce qu'il retient c'est que si tu ne prends pas les décisions morales quelqu'un d'autre devra les faire et ça n'est pas joli. Dick et Bruce ont surtout peur que quelqu'un vienne leur voler le môme

(Et c'est bon qu'ils percutent à quel point ils sont attachés à lui, au lieu de faire semblant d'être détachés comme dans les occasions précédentes que nous ne mentionnerons pas)

Mais être juste marche dans les deux sens

(Comme tout le reste)

Et s'il est le frangin du gamin, il doit s'occuper de lui dans la mesure de ses moyens.

En attendant, être là suffit – et comme c'est étonnant. Parler au môme, le toucher, le taquiner, c'est naturel mais il l'accueille comme un cadeau sans prix. Et si quelque chose devait punir Jason d'avoir été un trou du cul, c'est bien le visage émerveillé d'un gosse de treize ans tourné vers lui et savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir ça, qu'ils auraient tous pu avoir ça plus tôt.

En attendant, il s'est laissé entrainer dans une ou deux séances de thérapie avec Timmy et ça ne s'est pas passé trop mal. Il s'est retrouvé à comparer ses expériences avec le môme et bizarrement ils partagent beaucoup de la frustration causée par Bruce, Dick, Alfred et pas mal de mauvais souvenirs du manoir lui-même. Ça aide, de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre a ces impressions.

Bon, tout ne va pas mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ça n'est pas Disney, mais…

Les choses vont mieux.

Et c'est bien plus, bien plus que ce qu'aucun d'eux n'espérait.

Fin.


End file.
